Something Like You
by liloweewoah
Summary: Randy's baby sister is in love with his best friend John Story Completed!
1. Rachel Katherine Orton

Note: I only own Rachel Katherine Orton & all the unknown characters.

Chapter 1

Rachel Katherine Orton is Randy's baby sister. They are actually twins. Randy, who is older then Rachel by 2 minutes. Rachel lives at St. Louis, Missouri. Randy is actually home only three days a week, because he is a wrestler. Sometimes Randy's best friend John comes over to visit me. Their parents are never home because they travel around a lot. They had left when Randy & Rachel were 13. Now Randy & Rachel are 24 years old. Their birthday is on April 1st. They're living really great. Ok, Randy & John are the best of friends. They're really inseparable. They do actually everything together.  
Rachel thinks she is falling for John. Rachel hates to admit it but she thinks she does. Rachel has known that John had been dating Dawn. Rachel hated Dawn a lot. Rachel admits that of course she shouldn't judge Dawn because she doesn't know her. But at the same time she knew what Dawn was like.

A/N: Sorry this is really short! I'm just started this!


	2. Randy's decision

Chapter 2:

Rachel was sitting in the living room with Amy (Lita) & Torrie. Thinking about whether Rachel should be a wrestler or not. Rachel really does want to! Its just Randy thinks Rachel would get hurt.

"I do want to be a wrestler & Diva!" Rachel said.

"Then tell Randy, who knows maybe he'll let you become a wrestler & Diva." Torrie said.

"You guys he would never! He bands me from doing wrestling & at least going to the arena with him!" Rachel said.

"What?! Why?" Amy asked.

"He says I could get hurt!" Rachel said.

"Well doesn't he get hurt? I mean it's obvious he does but there must be something else he's hiding from you. That's why he doesn't want you to become a wrestler." Torrie said.

"Well we'll talk to him maybe he'll listen to us." Amy said.

Randy had just walked in & said, "Maybe who will listen?"

"Well Randy, I think that Rachel should a wrestler & diva! I promise she won't get hurt! Whether she's on Raw I'll be watching her & if she's on Smackdown Torrie will be there to watch her!" Amy said acting as if Rachel wasn't there.

"I will promise that too!" Torrie said standing up.

"Well, I guess she could! Only I have to get something in return!" Randy said.

"Anything! Randy, I'll give you anything!" Rachel said standing up.

"Well Torrie will you go out on a date with me?" Randy said turning a deep shade of red.

"Sure!" Torrie said.

"Well I'll be going now! I don't want to interrupt anything!" Amy said as she left.

"Bye Amy! Well I guess I should be leaving too! I'll talk to you Rachel on Thursday at Smackdown & Randy just call me when you're up for the date!" Torrie said leaving.

"Bye Torrie!" Rachel said.

"Bye Randy! Bye Rachel!" Torrie said.

Torrie then left the house. Which left Randy & Rachel.

"So Randy, you're letting me wrestle!" Rachel said jumping up to hug him.

"Only because I get my date with Torrie!" Randy said.

"So you do like her!" Rachel said.

"So maybe I do!" Randy said.

"Yeah, yeah no need to lie to me Randy! I am your twin here!" Rachel said.

"Ok, now you go to sleep. I'm gonna call Vince tomorrow to tell him about you & show him those old tapes we had of you wrestling!" Randy said.

"Thanks Randy! Goodnight!" Rachel said kissing him on the cheek.

"Night Chel!" Randy said as we both went to our separate rooms.

A/N: Well my second chapter is longer then my first one because now I'm getting a good idea of this. I hope you like the story. Oh yeah in my story it's Torrie/Randy. Also please read & review! These are my edited chapters


	3. Going to Raw

A/N: Seriously if you guys don't like my stories, then don't read it at all. I didn't ask you to read it. All I wanted to do was post it up. I'm getting sick of reviews that say mean things. I'm only 13 for crying out loud! God & to make matters well I'm dealing with a lot of bad things so just bug off. Sorry but that had to come out because I hate it! My birthday is coming soon & I keep getting bad reviews. Any ways here's the long waited chapter.

Chapter 3:

Rachel had woke up at 9 in the morning. She had decided to take a quick shower. Rachel then put on her sparkling red halter-top & her flare jeans. Rachel threw her long brown hair into a bun & decided to put chopsticks in them. Rachel had done her make-up & threw on her tennis shoes.

"Yo Chel!" Rachel heard John called.

"I'm coming!" Rachel said as she grabbed her backpack.

She then ran down the stairs to meet John. Randy had left the house to go do his taping of Raw & talk to Vince about Rachel.

"Are you ready?" John asked.

"Yeah but where are we going?" Rachel asked.

"We're going to the taping of Raw. Your brother told me to pick you up." John said.

"But don't you have work?" Rachel asked.

"Nope, I'm off till Wednesday." John said.

"Where's Dawn?" Rachel asked as they headed to her black Toyota 2000 Celica.

"I don't know somewhere." John said.

"That's your girlfriend you know." Rachel said.

"Yes I know, but sometimes I just wanna kill her." John asked as Rachel laughed.

"Why?" Rachel asked as she tried to stop her laughing.

"God at times she just asks to many questions. There was once she accused me of cheating on her with Trish. You know Trish is on Raw." John said.

"Duh! That's one of my best friends hello!" Rachel said.

Rachel's cell had started to ring. Rachel looked at the caller id "Stacy".

"Hey Stacy!" Rachel said.

"Hey girl! Randy said you were coming, but the hell are you?" Stacy asked making Rachel laugh.

"I'm with John. We're almost there." Rachel said.

"Oh! You're with John?" Stacy said.

"Stacy, you know I don't mean it like that. God knows he has a girlfriend. But yeah we'll talk about it later!" Rachel said.

"Bye girl!" Stacy said.

"Bye Stacy!" Rachel said.

Rachel then hung up her phone.

"What did Stacy want?" John asked.

"Wanted to know where I was." Rachel said.

"We're almost there." John said.

"I kind of figured John!" Rachel said as she pointed to the arena.

"I was just trying to help you know." John said as Rachel started laughing.

"Your kind of slow John!" Rachel said as John turned off the car.

"Rachel, watch it or I might have to give you something you don't want!" John said.

"Hmm, I don't know John." Rachel said as she again started laughing.

Rachel had grabbed her stuff & opened the door. John had grabbed his coat & ran towards Rachel. John wrapped his arms on Rachel's shoulder. He was standing behind her. Rachel's back to his chest. John's arms wrapped around her waist as they walked in.

"John, you can let me go now! We're not a couple you know!" Rachel said wishing they were.

John wished that they were as well. He hated the fact that he had Dawn. John left Rachel go. Rachel was ready to go the Women's Locker Room.

"John, I'm gonna go visit Stacy & them girls." Rachel said.

"Okay, I'll be in the cafeteria." John said.

Rachel then walked over to the Women's Locker Room. She had pushed the door open. When she got inside she saw Amy, Lisa Marie, & Stacy.

"Hey guys!" Rachel said.

"Rachel!" Stacy squealed as she hugged Rachel.

"Hey Lea!" Amy said as she used the nickname that she made for Rachel.

"Hey Amy!" Rachel said as she hugged Amy.

"Hey girl!" Lisa Marie said as she hugged Rachel.

"Hey Lisa!" Rachel said as they let each other go.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Are you guys decent?" The girls heard someone say.

"Yeah!" They said in unison.

Randy came in.

"Chel, Vince wants to see you." Randy said.

"Okay I'm coming!" Rachel said.

Rachel then started to walk over to where Randy was. They then went to look for Vince.

A/N: Okay here's chapter 3! Yeah I know it sucks. I don't know when I'm gonna post any chapters & I don't know when I'll be on! I don't know if I'll even come on! We'll just see. Enjoy. Bye!


	4. Rachel's confession

A/N: Thanks to the people that gave me reviews! I love all of you!

Tador: Thank you for telling me about what you thought. Your review has actually helped me think over whether I was gonna continue or not. But for sure I'm gonna continue. I'm positive that just for you & all those readers out there that like this story, I'm gonna make this story great & I'm gonna continue it. Thanks for your review again.

Ms. Cena RKO: I'm really glad you like the story! Thanks for being a great friend & I love your stories.

Randy-Lover- 4ever: Don't worry I've updated it just for you guys. I like your stories too!

LyLTiArApRiNcEsS: I'm glad you like the story!

Thanks to all that reviewed!

_Chapter 4:_

So Randy & Rachel went off to look for Vince. They walked over to the curtain.

"Randy, there he is!" Rachel said as she pointed to where Vince was.

Randy saw Vince watching John & Rob working out in the ring. Randy & Rachel walked down the ramp.

"Vince!" Randy said.

Vince turned around.

"Hello Randy!" Vince said.

"Hello!" Randy said.

"You must be Rachel!" Vince said.

"Yes, that's me!" Rachel said.

"Nice to meet you!" Vince said as he stuck his hand out.

"Same to you Mr. McMahon!" Rachel said as she took his hand & shook it.

"Oh please call me Vince!" Vince said.

"Okay Vince." Rachel said.

"Well Randy's told me a lot about you. I'm glad you're interested in joining WWE. It's nice to have another Orton with us." Vince said.

"Yeah I know. Wrestling is something that runs through the family." Rachel said.

"I'm glad to hear that. Are you positive that you want to join?" Vince said.

"Yes! I'm very positive!" Rachel said.

"Well I've seen the tapes you did because Randy had shown them to me." Vince said.

"He did? When?" Rachel asked looking at Randy.

"I showed it to him yesterday." Randy said.

"Yes he did & I'm fairly impressed! So welcome to the WWE family!" Vince said.

"Thanks Vince!" Rachel said as she hugged Vince.

"It's my pleasure! Well I'll see you two at the Christmas Party." Vince said.

"Okay! Bye Vince!" Rachel said as Vince left.

"Congratulations sis!" Randy said as he hugged Rachel.

"Thanks Randy!" Rachel said.

"No problem, Rachel!" Randy said.

"So who are you bringing to the party?" Rachel asked.

"Well I'm not sure." Randy said.

"What about Torrie? I'm sure she won't mind." Rachel said.

"Could you ask her for me?" Randy said.

"Sure! I was planning to go to the mall with her any ways." Rachel said.

"Well are you gonna go now?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. Look I'll see you around 9." Rachel said.

"Okay. Have fun!" Randy said.

"Okay bye Randy!" Rachel said as she walked up the ramp.

Rachel then got behind the curtain. She then went to look for Torrie. Rachel ran to the Women's Locker Room. Sure enough Torrie was in there.

"Hey girl!" Rachel said.

"Hey Chel!" Torrie said.

"You wanna go to the mall?" Rachel asked.

"Sure! Let's go!" Torrie said.

They then headed to the mall. Rachel to go look for my dress that Rachel wanted to wear for the Christmas Party. Rachel still didn't know whom I wanted to go with. I thought of going alone.

"Oh yeah Torrie, my brother wants to know if you would go with him to the party?" Rachel asked.

"Sure!" Torrie said as she blushed.

"You like my brother don't you?" Rachel asked.

"Well kind of." Torrie said.

"There is no kind of Torrie! It's either you do or you don't." Rachel asked.

"Okay you caught me! Yes, I do!" Torrie said.

"I knew it!" Rachel said as she looked over a Gretchen Tube Top & Skirt.

The dress had caught her attention. It was the color pink.

"What about you Rachel? Do you like John?" Torrie asked.

"Huh? What?" Rachel asked.

"Do you like John?" Torrie asked.

"Kind of." Rachel said.

"There is no kind of you!" Torrie said.

"Okay! Yes, I do like him a lot!" Rachel said as she looked for her size.

Rachel had found her size & showed Torrie.

"What do you think?" Rachel asked as she held it up.

"It's beautiful!" Torrie said.

"I like it!" Rachel said as she went to pay for it.

Torrie & Rachel then went to look for other stuff.

"What else do you need?" Torrie asked.

"Aren't you gonna go find your dress?" Rachel asked.

"I already have one. It's a Francesca Dress." Torrie said.

"Brilliant!" Rachel said.

"Now can we go back?" Torrie asked.

"Yeah sure!" Rachel said.

They headed back to the arena. Torrie had gone to the Women's Locker Room to talk to Stacy. Rachel headed towards the catering room. Rachel had run into Trish.

"Well look what we have here. If it isn't who are you again?" Trish said.

"The names Rachel Orton!" Rachel said.

"Another Orton ehh?" Trish said.

"Yeah another one." Rachel said as she stood up to Trish.

Trish was a bit shorter then Rachel. So it was harder for Trish to talk to her.

"A little cocky aren't we?" Trish said.

"Just like my brother!" Rachel said.

"Well it's to bad your brother lost the World Heavyweight Championship. Then he got kicked out of Evolution. You never know Rachel if you get into this business you might get kicked out." Trish said.

"Oh you stupid little whore!" Rachel said.

Rachel was ready to grab Trish but someone stopped her.

A/N: Who stopped her? We won't know. Only I know but I'll tell you. Don't worry I'll try to post again soon. I'll put up the Christmas party too.


	5. The Accident

_Chapter 5:_

Rachel was ready to hit Trish but turned around to find that Tyson was holding her arms. Tyson was

waiting for Trish to hit Rachel. John had walked in & saw what was happening.

"Yo Tyson! Is there a problem?" John asked.

"Uh no. There's no problem!" Tyson said as he let go of Rachel.

What Tyson didn't know was that Rachel was ready to jump onto Trish. So when Tyson let go of Rachel, Rachel ran towards Trish. Rachel started to punch Trish.

"That's for talking smack about my brother!" Rachel said.

Rachel then punched Trish on the nose.

"& That's for me!" Rachel said.

Rachel was getting ready to punch Trish again but John ran & stopped her.

"That's enough Rachel!" John said.

"No!" Rachel said as she struggled for John to let her go.

"Come on Rachel! Leave her alone!" John whispered in her ears.

"No, she was talking about my brother!" Rachel said as she tried to make John let go of her.

Randy then walked into the room. He saw what was happening.

"What's going on in here?" Randy asked as he looked at Trish.

"Ask your sister!" Trish said as she held her nose.

"Rachel!" Randy screamed.

"Nothing happened!" Rachel said as she pushed John's arms off of her.

Rachel then walked away. Rachel had left the catering room. On her way back to the locker room she saw Amy.

"Hey Amy!" Rachel said.

"Hey girl!" Amy said.

"Where you going?" Rachel asked.

"Catering room. You wanna come?" Amy asked.

"Was there & don't wanna go back." Rachel said.

"Why? What happened in there, Rachel?" Amy asked.

"I hit Trish a couple of times." Rachel said.

"You did!" Amy said as she started to crack up.

"Yeah. It's not my fault she was talking a lot of smack!" Rachel said.

"You go girl!" Amy said as they smacked hands.

"Well I'm gonna look for Torrie & Stacy so that I could go home. I'll see you soon." Rachel said.

"Yeah. Are you going to the Christmas Party?" Amy asked.

"Yeah. I'll see you there." Rachel said.

"Okay, bye girl!" Amy said as she walked away.

Rachel then walked towards the Women's locker Room. She found Torrie & Stacy in there.

"Hey guys!" Rachel said.

"Hey girl!" Stacy said.

"Hey Rachel!" Torrie said.

"Can you guys do me a favor?" Rachel asked.

"Sure!" Stacy said.

"Can one of you guys drop me back to my house?" Rachel asked.

"Sure! We'll both drive you back home." Torrie said.

"Yeah. Come on!" Stacy said as Rachel grabbed her stuff.

They then headed for Stacy's car. Stacy got into the drivers side of the car. Torrie got into the back seat of the car. Rachel sat in the passenger side.

"So why are you going home?" Stacy asked.

"I don't wanna be at work." Rachel said.

"Rachel, what did you do?" Torrie asked.

"I hit Trish a couple of times." Rachel said.

"You did what? Why?" Stacy asked.

"Well it was because she was talking a lot of smack about my brother." Rachel said.

"So are you going to the Christmas Party?" Torrie asked.

"Duh! Torrie you where with me yesterday getting my dress!" Rachel said as Stacy & Rachel laughed.

"Oh yeah! My bad!" Torrie said.

They then arrived at Randy & Rachel's house. Rachel stepped out of the car.

"You guys cannot tell anyone I'm home!" Rachel said.

"I promise!" Stacy said.

"I promise too! I'll see you at the party!" Torrie said.

"Yeah." Rachel said.

"I'll pick you up at 6:30 ok?" Stacy said.

"Okay. Bye guys!" Rachel said.

Rachel watched as the car left. She noticed that she still had to go to work. So she ran into her house & got dressed. She got into her car & headed for work. Rachel had worked in Target for a while. Rachel got out of the car & headed inside. She saw her friend, April working.

"Hey April!" Rachel said.

"Hey Rachel!" April said as she put some pillows back in place.

"Need any help?" Rachel said.

"Well they need someone to run one of the registers. You willing to do that?" April asked.

"Yeah! I'll help you out as soon as I'm done." Rachel said as she put her pin on.

Rachel then walked over to a register. She turned the switch on so that people would know she could help them out. Someone then came to her line.

"Hi!" Rachel said as she saw a little girl.

"Hi!" The little girl said as she ran behind her mom.

"I'm so sorry about that. She gets nervous meeting new people." The little girl's mom said.

"It's okay. I don't bite." Rachel said as the mom laughed.

"I'm Lily!" Lily said.

"I'm Rachel!" Rachel said.

"What's your daughter's name?" Rachel asked.

"Oh her name is Lillian." Lily said.

"That's a pretty name for a pretty little girl!" Rachel said.

"Thank you!" Lillian said.

Rachel then finished ringing up Lily's items. Lily then paid for them.

"Have a nice day & Lily, if you need a babysitter here's my card." Rachel said as she handed Lily her stuff & gave the card.

"Thanks & you too!" Lily said.

Rachel then went back to work. She noticed that her next customer, looked like someone she knew. Rachel felt like she had seen him from somewhere. He looked as if he were Shelton Benjamin.

"Shelton Benjamin?" Rachel said.

"Yeah that's me & you are?" Shelton asked while Rachel scanned his items.

"Rachel Orton." Rachel said.

"Rachel?" Shelton said.

"Yeah that's me." Rachel said as she was still scanning his items.

"How are you? What's up?" Shelton said.

"I'm doing good. Got a job in the WWE. Are you going to the Christmas party?" Rachel said.

"I'm doing great. You did? Then why are you here & yes I am." Shelton said.

"A little accident happened. Well I'll see you there." Rachel said as she finished scanning his items.

"Yeah!" Shelton said.

"Have a nice day. Call me too!" Rachel said as she handed Shelton his stuff & the card.

"You too! Okay I'll try." Shelton said.

Rachel then helped some other customers. After an hour of working in the register, she decided to go help April. She found April putting away the WWE action figures.

"Need help?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah!" April said.

"Oh yeah I got a new job!" Rachel said as she handed an item to April.

"Really? What is it?" April asked as she took the item.

"I'm gonna be a wrestler & diva." Rachel said.

"What? How?" April asked.

"My brother is a wrestler. My dad was a wrestler & my grandpa was a wrestler. Let's just say wrestling runs in the family." Rachel said.

"Then why are you here?" April asked.

"Well you see I got into a bit of an accident." Rachel said.

"What happened, Lea?" April asked.

"I hit a girl, Ria." Rachel said.

"Why?" April asked.

"Because she was talking smack about my brother." Rachel said as she handed a few to figures to April.

"I can see why you hit her." April said.

"Well yeah & I'm going to a party tomorrow." Rachel said.

"What kind of party?" April asked.

"A Christmas Party." Rachel said.

"Well let's finish up so we can go home!" April said.

After 2 hours of reorganizing everything, it was time to go home.

"Bye April!" Rachel said.

"Bye Rachel!" April said as they hugged each other.

"I'll talk to you soon!" Rachel said.

"Yeah you too!" April said as they let each other go.

Rachel then got in her car & drove home. She noticed a car in front of her house. Rachel knew it was John's car.

Rachel thought, "What the hell does he want?"

Rachel then parked the car & ran up the stairs. She unlocked the house door. Rachel walked towards the living room. She found John crying on the couch.

"John, what's wrong?" Rachel asked.

A/N: What happened to John? Christmas party coming up! Don't worry I'm trying to update soon!

HBKrazy: sorry about that I didn't see that my chapter got cut in half! This is why it's called Shelton Benjamin!


	6. A Surprising Christmas Party

_A/N: Sorry guys but my chapter for Chapter 5 got cut in half & so I had an issue with the title & chapter, so I changed it to "The Accident" So I had to rename it. Sorry about that again! Here's the next chapter! _

HBKrazy: sorry about that I didn't see that my chapter got cut in half! That chapter is now called The Accident! But thanks for the review

Randy-lover-4ever: Yeah I'm proud of her too! I'm glad you like my stories! I love your stories too!

RKM & RKO: Thanks! I love your story. I just reviewed it a couple days ago.

Randy-Orton-Fan22: thanks! I'm glad you found the story to be interesting.

Angelle-Akorah: I'm glad you enjoy reading this story & yes I'm 14 now. Also please make that sequel!

LyLTiArApRiNcEsS: It's okay you were sort of heading in that direction. But I mean I was thinking of using John as the one stopping her but I mean when you think about it Trish & her little helper. Don't' worry you'll see more of John's girly side in this chapter too. Haha.. But yeah you were close & I like your story!

Huntersgirl: Yeah! Go Rachel! Haha…any ways I like your story too!

Ms. Cena RKO: LoL, I wish he wouldn't have stopped her but he had to do it for a good cause. Great chapter on your story!

Jaded-whisper: Thanks for the review! Don't worry I got another chapter for you guys!

Rkofreak-04: you're about to see why John is crying. Haha, neither could I imagine him crying. But he has to cry somehow. Thanks! Thanks for the review.

Shady-angel821: Don't worry you're gonna see why he's crying. Thanks for the review!

RKO-Wordlife16: I don't like cliffhangers as well but I had to leave it to the cliffhanger to end the chapter. I'm glad you love the story! Thanks for the review!

Thanks to everyone else who reviewed!

A/N: Just be aware that I kind of took a few scenes from "A Cinderella Story". I love that movie! So yeah please be aware of that. Everyone enjoy the story! Then we'll have a party! Haha…

_Chapter 6:_

Rachel knelt down in front of John. She pulled his hands away from his face. She noticed that he had been crying for a long time. His eyes were so red.

"John, please tell me what's wrong?" Rachel said she started to wipe the tears away.

"She broke up with me." John whispered.

"Dawn broke up with you?" Rachel asked as she held his hands.

"Yes! She broke up with me!" John said as he burst into tears.

"John, I'm so sorry. Did she tell you why she broke up with you?" Rachel asked.

"No! All she said was, "I'm sorry John but this isn't working out for us." John said.

"John, I'm so sorry." Rachel said.

"It's not your fault, Lea." John said.

"John, do you wanna go home?" Rachel asked.

"What time is it?" John said.

"It's 10:30. If you want you could sleep over, I could prepare the guest room." Rachel said.

"Could I stay here? I don't want to like interrupt anything." John said.

"Yeah of course. You know that this is also your home as well John. Don't worry you're not gonna interrupt anything. I'll go prepare the room for you. You go do what you have to do & go to the room when you're ready." Rachel said.

"Okay." John said.

Rachel walked into her room first to change. Rachel's room was actually downstairs. Rachel changed into a black lace trim Shirred Chemise. She then walked over to the guestroom to fix it. John on the other hand was getting ready for bed. He thought it was a good idea that he did bring extra clothes. So he went to get it out of the car. John ran back inside the house so that he could change. After changing in the bathroom, John decided to go to the guestroom, which was also downstairs.

As John walked into the room he saw Rachel fixing the room. John was shocked to see what she was wearing.

John thought, "_Damn she looks so fine in that. God I want her so bad right now!" _

Rachel turned around to see John standing there.

"Oh hey John! The bed's ready." Rachel said.

"Okay. Thanks again!" John said.

"Yeah it's no problem." Rachel said as she closed the curtain.

"So what are you gonna be doing?" John asked.

"Probably watch movies in my room, which is across your room." Rachel said.

"Oh I see." John said.

"Yeah. If you can't go to sleep you could go to my room to watch some movies or the living room. I don't mind." Rachel said.

"Okay." John said.

"Well I'm gonna go to my room right now." Rachel said.

"Okay." John said.

"Goodnight John!" Rachel said.

"Goodnight Rachel!" John said.

Rachel left the room & shut the door.

John wanted to kiss Rachel after she left. He hadn't felt like this before. He hadn't felt that way for her. It was so strange to him because it was only happening to her. He never liked anyone like this. He liked Rachel now. It was like she had something that John wanted right now.

John sat there wondering what to do. He thought about asking Rachel at the Christmas Party. _But what would Randy think? _John thought.

"**Who cares what Randy thinks! Yeah he'll have a temper about it because that's his sister but he'll get over it! Just ask her!" The voice in the back of his head said. **

"But I can't! The age thing is just way off." John said.

"**3 years! Big deal! It's just a number. I've heard of other people dating people who are 10 years younger. Besides what makes you think she isn't the one. Maybe she's the one you've been waiting for." The voice said.**

"I don't know. I guess I could ask her." John said.

"**Just ask her! I know she's waiting for you too. She probably hated it when you went out with Dawn. Dawn was probably cheating on you with someone else. I think you should go find someone else. I'm thinking Rachel. So just ask her!" The voice said.**

"Okay, I will. I'll think about it." John said.

John thought about walking to the living room to go get something. He finally decided to go & do that. He walked over to the door & opened it. John heard Rachel talking on the phone. He started to listen.

"April, I don't know. Maybe he'll never notice me." Rachel said.

"But you haven't even tried to tell him." April said on the phone.

"Yeah I know, but I mean don't you think that I'm too young for him. I'm 24 & he's like 27." John heard

Rachel say.

"Age is just a number!" April said.

"I know it's just a number but I can't help it. I mean I have to wonder about it." Rachel said.

John walked over to the kitchen to go get a drink of water. John walked right back towards the couch.

"Stop wondering! He'll notice you!" April said.

"April, please! It's not like he's gonna notice me. I'm just some type of little sister to him. Hold up okay. I wanna go get something in Randy's room." Rachel said as she opened the door.

"He probably thinks of you as more then that. Okay but hurry up!" April said.

Rachel noticed John there & got scared for a moment. She smiled & he returned the smile. She walked up to Randy's room.

"God Rachel, I hate it when you're stubborn! Will you just tell him how you feel! What are you even doing in your brother's room?" April said.

"April, I'm not going to tell you again. Ehh, I'm looking for some pictures to put on my computer." Rachel said as she walked into her brother's room.

She looked around the room. It had been a while since she walked into the room. She looked all around the room. There were pictures of them two together. Rachel remembered all the memories she had with Randy. She had found some pictures she wanted.

"Lea, do you wanna take studio pictures?" April asked.

"When April?" Rachel asked.

Rachel then headed back downstairs. She walked back to her room. John watched as she walked to her room.

"Sometime after Christmas." April said.

"I'll be glad to go. Yeah but what do I wear?" Rachel asked.

"Something revealing!" April said laughing.

"April!" Rachel said as she started laughing.

Rachel then walked back into her room.

Rachel then sat on the chair in her room. She logged onto the computer.

"I'll talk to you on line April!" Rachel said as they hung up.

(A/N: Made up screen names.)

**PrincessRKO** has now logged on.

Suddenly Rachel got an IM from April.

BabyApril: But really just wear anything. Anything sexy that is!

PrincessRKO: I'll think about that! Haha

BabyApril: Lol! Aren't you gonna go to sleep soon?

PrincessRKO: Yeah, I'm just waiting for Randy to call. Because he usually calls to make sure that I'm home & all.

BabyApril: Lol, I never knew your brother was the type to do that!

PrincessRKO: haha, well I'll talk to you later. Bye!

PrincessRKO has signed off.

Rachel turned logged off of the computer. She was planning to watch, "A Cinderella Story". She loved that movie. Suddenly the house phone rang as she was putting the disc in the DVD player.

"I got it!" Rachel said.

She picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Rachel said.

"Hey Chel!" Randy said.

"Hey Ran!" Rachel said.

"What's up?" Randy asked.

"Nothing much. John is over here." Rachel said.

"What's he doing there?" Randy asked.

"Something about Dawn. Oh did you hear what finally happened?" Rachel said.

"Yes I did. Vince was happy about it & told me to tell you that he needed to speak to you. I thought it was great. Where'd you go? Stacy & Torrie wouldn't tell me." Randy said.

"I went to work. Remember I still have my other job." Rachel said.

"Oh yeah." Randy said.

Rachel's cell phone started to ring. It was Vince.

"Randy, hold on its Vince." Rachel said.

"Okay." Randy said.

"Hi Vince!" Rachel said.

"Hello Rachel!" Vince said.

"What can I do for you?" Rachel said.

"Well I heard about the accident & I wanted to tell you good job. The other thing is I've decided to put you on Smackdown!. Is that okay?" Vince said.

"Yes that's perfectly fine!" Rachel said.

"Well thank you & I'll see you tomorrow!" Vince said.

"Thank you too Vince! Yeah I'll see you!" Rachel said as she hung up on Vince.

"So what did he say?" Randy asked as Rachel got back on the phone with him.

"He said I'm gonna be working on Smackdown! now." Rachel said.

"That's good!" Randy said.

"Yeah that is!" Rachel said.

"Well I got to go Rachel! I'll see you tomorrow!" Randy said.

"Okay bye!" Rachel said as they hung up.

She turned on the movie & started to watch on her bed.

John was still in the living room. He listened to Rachel tell Randy that she would work for Smackdown. He was so excited.

One Hour Later 

John noticed that it had gotten pretty quiet. He decided to go check on Rachel. He knocked & didn't get a reply. So he decided open the door. John saw Rachel asleep on her bed but she wasn't tucked in. So he decided to tuck her in. He carried her up & managed to get the blankets open at the same time. He put Rachel down gently & pulled the blanket over her body. He bent forward to kiss her forehead.

John then headed towards the guestroom. He jumped into bed & just laid there thinking. As he lay there thinking, he didn't know that he was drifting in a sleep.

_The Next Day_

The Christmas Party 

Rachel had woke up to find that she was under the covers.

"I don't remember being under the covers." Rachel thought.

Rachel then got up & fixed her bed. She was so excited about today. Today was the Christmas Party. Rachel ran to her closet to get the dress out. She placed it gently on her bed. Rachel then opened the door & went to the kitchen. She decided to make bacon for breakfast.

John woke up to the smell of bacons. So he got up & walked to the kitchen. He saw Rachel wearing the same thing she was wearing yesterday. He decided to surprise her. He walked up right behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey Rachel!" John said.

Rachel jumped a little.

"Um, hi John." Rachel said a little bit scared.

"What are you doing up so early?" John asked.

"John, it's 11 in the morning. It's not that early." Rachel said as she laughed at him.

John let go of her waist. She plopped the bacon onto a plate. John took a seat near the counter. She put the plate down on the counter. She was going to some stuff before she went to the party. The first thing on her list was to clean the house. She decided to do that right now.

"Aren't you going to eat, Chel?" John asked.

"Not hungry!" Rachel said as she walked towards the garage.

She had gone in there to grab a few boxes. She then walked back into the kitchen. John was finished eating the bacon & put the plate in the sink. Rachel put the boxes down when she heard the doorbell.

"I got it!" Rachel said as she went to answer the door.

When she opened the door she saw Randy standing on the other side.

"Hey Chel!" Randy said.

"Hey Ran!" Rachel said as she hugged him.

"What are you doing?" Randy asked as he walked in the house.

"I was about to clean the house." Rachel said as she closed the door.

"I see. Where's John?" Randy asked as he walked towards the living room.

"Right there." Rachel said as John turned around.

"What's up man!" John said as he got up.

John & Randy did their handshake as Rachel went to go get the boxes for her room. She decided to put her dress back in the closet. She put the dress back & started to go through pictures. Rachel started to reorganize her room into different places. She looked over at the clock & noticed it ran 5:50. Stacy was gonna pick her up at 6:30. Rachel took the dress out & ran to the bathroom in her room. She took a shower & got out in at least 5 minutes. She ran back out to dress up. She put on the Gretchen Tube Top & Gretchen Skirt. Rachel slipped on some pink Garden platforms. She left her brown straight her down.

"Randy!" Rachel screamed as she got out of her room.

"Yes!" Randy said as he was going down the stairs.

"Are you ready yet?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready! Are you?" Randy asked.

"Yes I am!" Rachel said.

"Where's Stacy?" Randy asked.

Suddenly there was a doorbell.

"There she is!" Rachel said as she went to answer the door.

Stacy was in Blue Willow dress.

"Hey Rachel!" Stacy said.

"Hey Stacy!" Rachel said.

"Ready to go?" Stacy said.

"Yeah. Let me get Randy." Rachel said.

"Okay!" Stacy said.

"Randy!" Rachel yelled.

Randy then ran to where Rachel & Stacy were.

"Hey Stacy! You look beautiful today." Randy said.

"Thank you!" Stacy said.

"Well let's go!" Rachel said.

They then headed towards the car. Then they were off to the Christmas party.

Christmas Party 

They had arrived at 7:00. Just the right time. Rachel was nervous. Randy & Stacy had gone in front of Rachel.

"Are you ready, Rachel?" Randy asked.

"Yeah." Rachel said as they entered the building.

Suddenly the song "Best Day of My Life" started to play.

"Woke up around a half past ten 

_Can't believe that I'm late again_

_Put down about a quart of caffeine_

_To start my pulse and then_

_I grabbed my jeans off the floor and I hit the door_

_Just the same old same" _

Randy & Stacy had gone down the stairs first. No one really seemed to care. But as Rachel made her way towards the stairs, everyone seemed to notice her. (A/N: Yeah I know that's really strange that she's the one who got noticed but go along.)

"It goes to show 

_You never know_

_When everything's about to change"_

Rachel then walked down the stairs slowly. Everyone looked at her like she was some sort of evil person. John noticed that it got really quiet & went to see who everyone was looking at. He noticed they were looking at Rachel. She caught his attention in what she was wearing.

"Just another day 

_Started out like any other_

_Just another girl who took my breath away_

_Then she turned around she took me down_

_Just another day that I…_

_Had the best day of my life"_

Rachel took a breath every chance she could. She didn't like the feeling of people looking at her in this way.

"Just another day 

_Started out like any other_

_Just another girl who took my breath away_

_Then she turned around_

_She took me down _

_Just another day that I…_

_Had the best day of my life."_

The song had finally finished. All of them had taken their seats. Rachel had sat next to Jackie, Amy, Stacy, Torrie, & a few other girls. They had eaten dinner after that. After dinner all the girls that surrounded Rachel had gotten asked to dance to a slow song. Amy asked if she was okay.

"Are you gonna be okay here, Rachel?" Amy asked.

"Yeah! You go on with Dave & dance." Rachel said.

Amy nodded & walked with Dave. Dave smiled at Rachel & she smiled back. Rachel didn't notice John walking towards her. She actually couldn't see him cause her back was to him. He bent down to talk to her.

"Lea, you wanna go for a walk?" John asked as he held his hand out.

"Sure." Rachel said as she took John's hand.

They walked towards the porch. (A/n: I know I didn't name a place let's just say it's a hall with stairs. Hehe…) They found some swings & Rachel sat on one. John, on the other hand, was just talking to her.

"Rachel, there's something I've been meaning to ask you." John said.

"What is it, John?" Rachel asked.

A/N: Cliffhanger! I'm wondering what he's gonna ask her. The next chapter is gonna be up soon! Also Dave (Batista) & Amy (Lita) are the ones going out in this story!


	7. John's question & Rachel's answer

Thanks to all who have reviewed:

Shady-angel821: Yup the cliffhanger is my friend! Haha… Hey that's part of the story. Otherwise you wouldn't get to see my next big chapter. Thanks for the review!

Randy-lover-4ever: you'll see & I think you'll love it! Thanks for the review!

LyLTiArApRiNcEsS: Yeah I understand. That's happens to me a lot but I don't normally review anonymous but you did it. Thanks for doing that! We'll see if they'll go out. Thanks for the review!

Cenas-lil-hottie-614: Thank you for the review! I hope you like the chapter!

Rkofreak-04: Hmm.. I'm not sure but you'll see in this chapter. I hope you like this chapter! I'll think about that idea. Maybe I could get it into one chapter. Thanks for the review!

Randyssexchic: Thanks for the review! I will definitely continue this story for you guys! Thanks for the advice.

RKO-Wordlife16: Yeah my friend the cliffhanger! Lol! Here's the next chapter! I'm glad you like this story.

Thanks you guys for all your reviews! You guys give me the courage to write my stories! I hope you like this chapter! I'll probably post a few after this!

_Chapter 7:_

"John, what is it?" Rachel asked as they looked at each other.

"Rachel, I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?" John asked as he blushed.

"I would love to John!" Rachel said as she sat up from the swing.

Rachel walked over to John & looked into his eyes. John was looking into her eyes as well. John grabbed Rachel's hand & held it.

"So Rachel, you wanna play 20 questions?" John asked.

"John, your such a dork! You only do that when you want to find out who I am. You already know me!" Rachel said as she giggled.

"Well thank you! I get that called that quite often. You wanna go back inside? It's getting pretty cold?" John asked as he held Rachel's hand.

"Sure." Rachel said.

The couple then headed towards the inside of the hall. As soon as they walked in everyone was still dancing.

"Do you feel like dancing?" John asked.

"No. I feel like I want to go home." Rachel said as she looked at John.

"Okay. Let me tell my friends I'm going now. You go tell the girls your going now." John said.

"Are you sure you want to go with me? I'm fine going home by myself." Rachel said.

"I'm sure. I'll be right back." John said as he headed towards the guys.

Rachel walked over to where the girls were.

"Hey guys!" Rachel said.

"Hey Rachel!" They said.

"I'm gonna go home! I'll talk to all of you whenever." Rachel said.

"Okay bye!" They said as they kissed Rachel on the cheek.

Rachel walked outside of the hall & remembered that she didn't have a ride. Luckily John hadn't forgot about her. John had gone outside after Rachel went outside.

"Going somewhere, babe?" John asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

Rachel thought, "hmm, I could get used to this!"

"Nope, no where without a ride." Rachel said.

"I could give you a ride but it would cost you." John said dangling his keys.

"What is it now John?" Rachel asked.

"You have to kiss me!" John said.

"Now you're starting to become a dork!" Rachel said.

"Then I won't give you a ride." John said.

"Ahh! Fine! Whatever!" Rachel said as she kissed John on the lips.

John looked at her. He didn't plan for her to kiss him on the lips.

"Happy?" Rachel asked as she waited patiently.

"Really happy!" John said as he opened the doors.

John had driven Rachel home & walked her to the door. Rachel unlocked the door & turned to face John.

"Do you want to stay over?" Rachel asked.

A/N: Well I'm wondering what John is gonna say. I'll try to update soon! I promise you guys that! Read & Review!


	8. Age is just a number

_Dear my fellow reviewer & readers,_

_I'm very thankful that after a stressful time of dealing with the pressure of not being able to pursue my stories, I have found many friends. Who may they be? Well it is you guys my fellow reviewers & readers. You guys have been the greatest reviewers of all & I'm very grateful to write my stories for you guys. Although I'm still going through difficulties in school, my friendship, & above all the cruelties of some reviewers. I learned from all of you that's it best to not even pay attention to them. Because now they don't even review. Thank you again! _

_Now thank you to these reviewers: _

_Tador: I'm glad you liked the chapter! I hope you like this one! I tried to make it interesting. Thanks for the review!_

_Randy-john-lover: thanks for the review! Here's the next chapter! Well Randy we'll just have to see what he says. Enjoy!_

_Ms. Cena RKO: Lol! You know everything! I hope you like this chapter! Update your story soon! Thanks for the review!_

_Huntersgirl: Yeah I can kind of picture them together. Lol! I hope you like this chapter! I love your story about John & Torrie! Thanks for the review! _

_Batistas babe: Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoy the next chapter! _

_RKM and RKO: Hopefully he'll stay! I'm glad you like my stories. I want to thank you too for reviewing my story! I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_NDA-91: Thanks for the review! I've been trying to put as many chapters up as I can. But somehow to my dismay I can never get up the number of chapters I want. But here's the next chapter._

_Rkofreak-04: Yeah they're finally a couple! They're not gonna do anything bad in the house. Hopefully! Hehe.. Thanks for the review! _

_Shady-angel821: Yeah another cliffhanger! Yeah I found it cute too! Thanks for the review! Enjoy!_

_Thank you again & I hope you enjoy!_

_Sincerely,_

_Ana Michelle_

Chapter 8:

"Sure, babe! Let me get my clothes in the car." John said as Rachel waited for him.

John ran back to where Rachel was.

"Why is it you always have clothes when you come here?" Rachel asked.

"Because I know you're gonna want this sexy guy to stay." John said.

Rachel giggled.

"Whatever! Just get in!" Rachel said as she was still giggling.

Rachel closed the door & made sure she had locked the door. Rachel headed for her room.

"So which room do you want to sleep in?" Rachel asked.

"What rooms are there?" John asked.

"My room or the guestroom you slept in yesterday." Rachel said.

"Could I sleep in your room?" John asked.

"Yeah sure!" Rachel said as she opened her door.

"I'm gonna go change in your bathroom, okay?" John asked.

"Yeah you go ahead. I'll change here." Rachel said.

John walked towards the bathroom, while Rachel changed into a rose chemise. John had changed into some boxers & a T-shirt. John had brushed his teeth & came out of the bathroom. Rachel turned the TV on & went to the bathroom. John was watching TV & Rachel was brushing her teeth. Rachel then walked out from the bathroom. She went to one side of the bed. John had taken the other half.

"Are you gonna go to sleep?" Rachel asked as she got into the blankets.

"After I finish watching this show." John said as he got in the blankets as well.

"Okay." Rachel said as she quietly went to sleep.

John noticed that she was facing him the whole time. He continued to watch TV for about an hour & had gotten really tired. He shut the TV off & set the remote down on the nightstand. He rolled over to see that Rachel was now facing the wall. John wrapped his arms around Rachel.

The Next Day 

John woke up before Rachel had. He had never seen anything more beautiful then her. John kept his arms around Rachel & watched her sleep peacefully. John noticed Rachel started to stir. Rachel opened her eyes to see John watching her.

"Hey!" John whispered as he moved a piece of her hair that came down her face.

"Hey!" Rachel whispered back.

"Do you want to get up now?" John asked.

"What time is it?" Rachel asked.

John turned to face the clock & went back to face Rachel.

"11:30 in the morning." John said.

"What are we doing today?" Rachel asked.

"We'll we have to go to Smackdown today." John said.

"What time do you want to leave?" Rachel asked.

"Whatever time you want. Just as long as it's before 4. Just so I don't get fired & you don't get fired." John said.

"I feel like taking a shower right now. You wanna go somewhere to eat or do something?" Rachel asked.

"Let's go to the mall!" John said.

"Are you sure? They're might be girls drooling all over for you." Rachel said giggling as she got out of bed.

John laughed & noticed that the Rose Chemise that Rachel was wearing went a little bit above her thighs. Boy was he getting hard just looking at her. Rachel fixed the Rose Chemise by pulling it back down. Rachel walked over to the bathroom & started to take a shower. After her shower, she had gone to brush her teeth. John had fallen asleep when Rachel was in the shower. Rachel threw on a lavender thong & a strapless bra. She put on some Paris Blues denim shorts & a lavender asymmetrical mesh tube. Rachel had decided to leave her hair down. She threw on some sneakers.

John was still asleep on the bed. Rachel thought, 'Someone's pretty tired!'

Suddenly an idea came through Rachel's head like thunder. Rachel crawled on the bed & straddled John. She tried to be gentle & not wake him up. She bent down to whisper in John's ear.

"Hey cutie, are you gonna wake up soon?" Rachel said as she nibbled on his ear.

John suddenly opened his eyes. He looked up at Rachel, who just sat back up.

"When did you get ready?" John asked.

"Right when you woke me up at 11:30." Rachel said.

"What time is it?" John asked.

"It's noon already." Rachel said.

"Really?" John said.

"Yeah. You said you wanted to go to the mall right now." Rachel said.

"Well let me get dressed." John said as Rachel got off of him.

John had gone to the bathroom to take a shower & then dressed up. He brushed his teeth as well.

"Ready?" John asked as Rachel stood up from her bed.

"Yeah." Rachel said.

They headed outside. Rachel made sure she had everything in her bag & luggage. Since she was starting work. She made sure she locked the house. Rachel then walked over to John's car.

"We're taking your car?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah. Unless you want to take your car." John said.

"No thanks." Rachel said as she put her luggage in the trunk.

She then walked over the passenger's side & got in. John had been in the car for a while. They then headed for the mall. John parked the car & they got out of the car. John held Rachel's hand as they walked into the mall. Suddenly a crowd was coming towards Rachel & John.

"John, I'm gonna go to look at Hot Topics. Just meet me there." Rachel said.

"Okay. I'll talk to you later, babe!" John said as he kissed Rachel.

Rachel then walked away. Rachel turned around to see that John was signing autographs. She laughed as a girl tried to kiss John on the lips but John pulled back. Suddenly someone tapped her on the back. Rachel turned around to see Randy.

"Randy!" Rachel squealed as she hugged her brother.

"Hey you!" Randy said as he hugged his sister.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked as they let each other go.

"I'm on vacation right now. Who are you here with?" Randy asked.

"With John." Rachel said.

"With John? What's he doing in Missouri?" Randy asked.

"Uh, he's here cause he's visiting." Rachel said.

"How come I don't believe you?" Randy said as he lifted his eyebrow.

"Believe what you want." Rachel said as she & Randy walked towards Hot Topics.

"Yeah. Sure." Randy said as he watched Rachel pick at shirts, then lingerie.

"So who are you with then?" Rachel said as she looked at a lace pink lingerie.

"Torrie." Randy whispered.

"Did you just say my best friends name?" Rachel asked as she looked at him.

"Yes." Randy said.

"Why is she here? Isn't she suppose to be in Idaho?" Rachel asked as she lifted her eyebrow.

"Uh, she wanted to come stay with me." Randy said.

"Now why don't I believe you?" Rachel asked.

"Like you said 'Believe what you want.'" Randy said.

John walked into the store. John walked over to Randy & Rachel. He wrapped his arms around Rachel's waist.

"Hey babe!" John said.

"Babe?" Randy asked.

"What?" Rachel said innocently.

"What's going on between you two?" Randy asked.

"Nothing!" Rachel said.

"We're going out." John said.

"John!" Rachel said as she elbowed John in the stomach.

"You're what!" Randy said as he raised his voice.

"He's joking Randy!" Rachel said as she went to pay for her stuff.

"I am? Oh yeah I am!" John said laughing.

"I don't believe you two right now. But I don't want to get into a big argument here. I'm gonna look for Torrie & go home." Randy said as he left.

"John!" Rachel said as they left Hot Topics.

"What? How was I suppose to know he didn't know?" John said.

"I know but couldn't you have kept it a little secret?" Rachel asked.

"Well you know how I am? I can't keep a secret!" John said.

"Yes you can!" Rachel said as they headed for the car.

They then headed for Rachel's house. Randy was already waiting. They both walked into the house.

"Where's Torrie?" Rachel asked.

"Airport going home." Randy said.

"Okay." Rachel said.

"Okay, now I'm serious about you two explaining the whole you two are seeing each other." Randy said.

"Randy. It's nothing. Just a joke." Rachel said.

"No it's not, Rachel! You know I love you more then that. Randy, I asked your sister out on the day of the Christmas Party." John said.

"Oh my god!" Rachel said.

"John, you're freaking three years older then my sister!" Randy said.

"Earth to Randy! Age is just a number!" John said.

"You guys!" Rachel said.

"I know that but why are you guys dating each other. John, she's my little sister & Rachel, he's my best friend." Randy said.

"Randy! Cut it out! We go out, get over it! Look I don't have a problem with you going out with Torrie! What's your issue with me & John?" Rachel said as she ran out of the house.

"Rachel!" John said as he chased her.

John was to late she had already left as soon as he got out.

A/n: Here's the next chapter! Hope you guys like it!


	9. I'm sorry Rachel

Chapter 9:

Rachel didn't know where she was going. She was so frustrated at both John & Randy. John for telling Randy about them. But she knew she couldn't be mad at him for this. That was the right thing to do. She just couldn't deal with John. Randy on the other hand, was a pain in the ass at times. John was right age was just a number. But why couldn't Randy handle that. Torrie was her best friend & Randy was her brother. Yet Randy couldn't take the fact that they were dating.

Rachel didn't know where she was going. She needed to get away. She remembered the one place that she loved to visit. She wanted to walk around the park. She parked the car & got out.

Back at the house 

John walked back into the house.

"Randy, how can you be so mean to her?" John said.

"How am I suppose to take this? I'm her brother. I'm suppose to be overprotective!" Randy said.

"Randy, listen to yourself! Look around Randy! Rachel's a big girl now. She can make her own choices." John said.

"I don't know what's going on with me, John! I'm afraid you're gonna hurt her. I can't stand to see her get hurt." Randy said.

"I won't hurt her!" John said.

"You better not! Promise me that!" Randy said.

"I promise!" John said as he shook Randy's hand.

"You better not, cause if you do you're a dead man John." Randy said.

"I promised already!" John said.

"I got to go find her." Randy said.

"How do you know where she's at?" John asked.

"We're twins! We know what each other is thinking!" Randy said.

"Well then where is she?" John asked.

"Come with me!" Randy said as he grabbed his car keys.

They drove around towards the park. Randy noticed her car. He parked the car behind her. John got out of the car. Randy noticed that people surrounded Rachel.

"Randy, why is she surrounded by a lot of people?" John asked.

"John, those are her friends. They hang out here sometime every weekend." Randy said.

April noticed that Randy & John were here. April hit Rachel in the arm.

"Lea, your brother is here!" April said as everyone looked at where April was looking.

"Guys, what time is it?" Rachel asked.

"6:40" April said.

"Oh shit! I got work in about an hour!" Rachel said.

"I'll bring you!" April said.

"I can't leave with them seeing me!" Rachel said.

"You guys have to distract the both of them. Pretend your asking for their autograph." April said as they nodded.

Rachel's friend had walked over to where Randy & John were asking them questions. This gave April & Rachel time to escape. Rachel then drove back home with April. Rachel then got her stuff & ran back to April. April dropped Rachel at the arena. Rachel told April she would call her later.

John & Randy hadn't noticed that Rachel disappeared until the group that surrounded them left.

"Randy, where'd she go?" John asked.

"I don't know man. What time is it?" Randy asked.

"Oh my! It's 6:45. I need to go man! Can you drop me to the arena?" John asked.

"Rachel's there! Let's go man!" Randy said.

They rushed towards the arena. Randy heading for the Women's Locker Room. John heading for the Men's Locker Room. Randy knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" Randy heard someone say.

"It's Randy!" Randy said.

Suddenly the door opened. Torrie was now standing at the door.

"Can I help you, Randy?" Torrie asked.

"I'm looking for my sister. Have you seen her?" Randy asked.

"Hold on. Rachel!" Torrie said.

"What!" Rachel screamed.

"Get your butt over here!" Torrie said.

"I don't want to!" Rachel screamed.

"Torrie, let me in." Randy whispered as Torrie nodded her head.

Torrie pointed to the bathroom. Randy walked towards the bathroom. He found Rachel crying on the floor.

"Rachel." Randy said as he bent down towards her.

"What do you want, Randy? You want to make my life miserable?" Rachel said.

"Rachel Katherine Orton! I am not going to make you life miserable!" Randy said.

"Look Randy, all I ever wanted was for someone to love me. Is that all that a girl can ask for? You knew that when John was with Dawn, I was so heartbroken. When I saw John crying at our house, it felt like I was the one getting hurt. Now John & I are together. Can't you at least be happy?" Rachel said.

"I'm happy for you! I just needed to get it into my head. I'm sorry Rachel!" Randy said.

"It's okay." Rachel said as she hugged Randy.

"You wanna look for John?" Randy asked.

"Can we?" Rachel asked.

"Of course." Randy said as he helped his sister up.

They then went to look for John. Little did the both of them know that Dawn had set up a plan. They had got to John's room. Rachel knocked on the door. John opened the door.

"Hey baby!" Rachel said.

"Hey babe!" John said.

"Hey man!" Randy said.

"Hey!" John said.

"John, come on!" They heard a girl say.

"John, who's that?" Rachel asked.

"My sister." John said.

"You don't have a sister." Rachel said as she pushed the door.

Randy & Rachel were both surprised to see Dawn in the room half-naked.

"John?" Randy said.

"Oh my god!" Rachel said as she fainted into Randy's arms.

A/N: Here's the next chapter. Yeah it isn't so good. But I hope you guys like it! Enjoy!


	10. I still like you

_Thanks to those who reviewed:_

RKO-Wordlife16: I still can't believe he lied to her too. I know I hate Dawn a lot! I can't stand her. Thanks for the review! Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!

_RKM and RKO: Thanks for the reviews for both chapters! Yeah sometimes I wish he were my brother. But uh, it's never gonna come true. Hehe… Thanks for the review Hope you like this chapter! _

_Huntersgirl: Well fortunately Rachel's reaction was fainting to the situation but uh, we still have to see Randy's reaction. _

_Ms. Cena RKO: Well I don't know why John would do such a thing. He could have been set up. We'll just have to see. I don't know what Randy will do but he'll probably go crazy cause it's his sister. Thanks for the review!_

_BabyN: Hopefully he didn't. I'm glad you like this story! Here's the next chapter! _

_Shady-angel821: I hate Dawn too, but don't worry I think John will find a way to get Rachel back. Thanks for the review! _

_Tiffany: Thank you for the review! Here's the next chapter! _

Chapter 10:

Randy caught Rachel as she fainted.

"John, you promised me you wouldn't hurt her!" Randy said.

"I didn't! She came onto me. She came crying back to me." John said.

"Whatever John!" Randy said as he lifted Rachel carried her.

Randy walked away with Rachel in his arms. John turned to face Dawn.

"Damnit Dawn! Why did you have to do! I broke a promise to my best friend! That was my girlfriend right there!" John said.

"I'm sure she'll forgive you, John." Dawn said innocently.

"I'm sure she won't! I bet Randy won't even let me see anymore!" John said.

"Oh don't worry. I'll help you with that. Now where were we." Dawn said as she sat on John's lap.

"Get off of me, Dawn!" John said as he pushed her off.

"You know you want to do this, John." Dawn said.

"Get out, Dawn!" John said.

Dawn then walked out of the room. John ran towards the Women's Locker Room. He knew that Rachel would be there.

"Who's there?" Torrie asked.

"Torrie, its John!" John said.

Torrie opened the door.

"What do you want, John? Do you wanna talk to my best friend? My best friend who's hurt who's in tears." Torrie said.

"Look Torrie, I was set up. Please just let me try to talk to her." John said.

"Fine, but you hurt her I swear you'll regret messing with her." Torrie said.

"I promise!" John said as he walked into the room to see Rachel in the corner.

Torrie left the room made sure she locked the door. John walked over to Rachel.

"Rachel, baby please listen to me." John said.

"Go away!" Rachel said.

"Rachel, please hear me out." John whispered as he moved Rachel's hands off her face.

"John, I trusted you. I thought you loved me! Then I find you back with Dawn. You even lied to me." Rachel said as the tears came down.

"I'm sorry for lying to you. Rachel, she set us up. She made it seem like I wanted her back so you would get jealous. You know I would never do that to you. After I promised your brother I would watch you. Please take me back forgive me." John said.

"John, I don't know. I have to think this over. I thought I could trust you. Maybe you were just to good to be true. Now if you'll excuse me, John, I must go." Rachel said as she got her stuff.

Rachel stood up to leave the room, after she finished packing her stuff. Rachel was ready to just leave, but John grabbed her wrist.

"Rachel, please at least listen to me." John said as he looked straight into Rachel's light blue eyes.

"John, what's there to listen to? You told me what happened. I want my space to think things over." Rachel said.

Rachel was opening the door, but turned around to face John. She stepped closer to him kissed him passionately. Rachel backed away walked out the door. John barely made a move. He didn't even run to stop her.

Rachel went looking for Randy. She was glad that after everything that had happened to her, he was still there. She had finally found him talking to Theodore Long. She walked over to them.

"Good evening, Theodore!" Rachel said as she looked over at Randy, then Theodore.

"Oh please call me, Teddy. So I hear that you need a vacation for a couple of weeks." Theodore said.

"Yes. Do you mind if I ask for a couple of weeks?" Rachel asked.

"Well I'm willing to give you a couple of weeks but please be back soon. I think we need a better women's division." Theodore said.

"Thank you, Teddy! I'll be back as soon as I'm ready." Rachel said.

"Okay, I'll see you when you get back baby girl!" Theodore said as he kissed Rachel on the cheek.

"Bye!" Rachel said.

"Good-bye to you too, Randy!" Theodore said.

"Bye!" Randy said.

Randy took Rachel back to their house. Rachel had wished that everything that had happened to her today was all just a dream. Rachel walked to her room had laid on her bed. She closed her eyes fell asleep.

The Next Day 

Rachel had woke up got up from her bed. She walked towards the living room of her house. She found Randy sitting on the couch.

"Morning Randy." Rachel said.

"Morning Rachel!" Randy said.

"Why are you so happy this morning?" Rachel asked as she took a seat next to Randy.

"I don't know, I just am." Randy said.

"At least you are." Rachel said.

"So what about you? How are you feeling today?" Randy asked.

"I don't know Randy. I feel like crap." Rachel said.

"Talk to me." Randy said.

"Randy, I really want to get back with him. But I mean he hurt me so much that I can't take the pain. Plus you guys are friends I don't want any tension between you." Rachel said.

"But I mean, Rach he promised me that he wouldn't hurt you look what he did." Randy said.

"I know Ran, but you guys have known each other for years." Rachel said.

"Yeah but you're my sister. I can't let him hurt you." Randy said.

"I guess. Oh yeah I'm gonna go to Church today. Do you wanna come?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah sure." Randy said.

Rachel ran to her room to take a shower change into some blue pointelle cardigan oboe cord mini skirt, which was dark khaki. She put her mock croc ankle strap platforms that were brown. She grabbed her bag walked out of the room.

"Randy!" Rachel called as she headed for the front door.

"I'm coming!" Randy said.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Randy, did you invite anyone?" I yelled.

"NO!" Randy yelled back.

I opened the door to reveal John holding a dozen red roses. (A/N: Phew I feel like I'm gonna faint for this vision.)

"John… what are you doing here?" Rachel asked.

"I needed to see you." John said.

"I don't think you needed to see me. Randy! Randy, it's for you!" Rachel called.

Randy came over to where John Rachel were. Rachel walked over to the car.

"John…." Randy said.

"Randy, look I'm here to apologize to you your sister." John said.

"Well…" Randy said.

"Look, I'm sorry man. I'm sorry I did actually lie to you. I'm sorry I hurt your sister. But really Randy, it was a setup. Dawn set me up because she was jealous of Rachel. You gotta believe me man!" John said.

"Well I mean she was in the room. Torrie told me she was like that. She said that Dawn had a crush on you ever since you came. I guess I could believe you." Randy said.

"Thanks man! I just need your help with you sister." John said.

"Well we're going to Church right now, but how about if you join us in Church. I doubt she can make a seen there." Randy said.

"Are you sure man?" John said.

"Just come on!" Randy said as they headed for Rachel's car.

Randy opened the door, as Rachel pulled her sunglasses down to her nose.

"He's coming with us." Randy said as he let John in.

"Whatever." Rachel said as she pushed her sunglasses back up.

Randy closed the door as Rachel backed away from the driveway. Rachel started to play the radio.

"Rachel, are you doing anything after Church?" Randy asked.

"I think I'm going out with April. She asked me to take studio pictures with her." Rachel said.

"Interesting." Randy said.

"Are you guys doing anything after Church?" Rachel asked.

"Nope, I'm probably gonna stay with Randy." John said.

"I'm just gonna help John with some stuff." Randy said.

"I see." Rachel said.

Rachel parked the car as they got to the Church. It wasn't pretty far from Randy Rachel's house. They got out of the car entered the Church. Randy slid in the pea first. Rachel froze from where she was standing. It was either she sat between Randy John or next to John.

"Rachel, are you gonna go in or do you want me to go in first?" John asked.

"Uh, I'll go in. Sorry about that." Rachel said.

"It's okay." John said as he followed Rachel into the pea.

During Church, Rachel grabbed John's hand. She looked at him whispered something in his ear.

"You know I still like you, but I still don't forgive you." Rachel said.

A/N: I wonder what his reaction is. I'm inching my way to getting to the mushy parts.


	11. John's in the hospital

_Thanks to those who reviewed:_

_VanillaHellsing: I'm glad you find that my story is getting better. Yes I have been improving on my writing skills for stories. Yeah I never liked Dawn any way. Thanks for the review!_

_Tador: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you love this story! I read your story and I fell in love with it. Here's the next chapter._

_Randy-john-lover: I needed that as a main part to my story. You never know they may get back together in the next couple of chapters. Well I'll try to plot that into my story. We'll see if she gets back. Maybe she could have a story line with Dawn. April is Rachel's best friend. She can't be Randy's girlfriend because Randy already has a girlfriend but you just gave me an idea. _

_RKM and RKO: Hey you! Yeah I found the chapter to be sort of beautiful. Here's the next chapter. I'm glad you love my stories! Write another story again! Thanks for the review! _

_Shady-angel821: I'm glad they're friends too. Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoy this chapter. _

_Huntersgirl: Well we'll see what he's gonna say. Hopefully he doesn't say anything stupid. Thanks for the review! Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! _

_BabyN: Yup! We all know that John isn't the type to do that. But let's just see what happens. Thanks for the review! Hope you like this chapter! _

_Ms. Cena RKO: I hope she does forgive him. I doubt he'll flip in church. Thanks for the review! Here's the next chapter! _

_RKO-Wordlife: What can I say she's a very tricky girl. Thanks for the review! Glad you love the story! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!_

_I hope you guys like this chapter! Let's see if Rachel forgives him._

_April Orton _

Chapter 11:

"What do you mean, Rachel?" John whispered back.

"John, what do you think I mean?" Rachel whispered.

"Well I mean it seems like you want to get back with me." John whispered.

Randy looked at the two. Both immediately stayed quiet. An hour later, they had gotten out of Church. The trio headed to the car. Rachel drove them back to their house. April was coming to get Rachel in about half an hour. Rachel had to run back into her room to get her stuff and went to wait in the living room. John and Randy headed up to Randy's room. April came by and Rachel got in the car.

"Hey April!" Rachel said.

"Hey Rachel!" April said.

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked.

"Going to a studio called Perfect Studio." April said.

They had gotten to the place after that conversation. They had taken pictures. A few were solos and a few were the two of them together. After taking studio pictures, Randy called Rachel.

"Hello?" Rachel answered.

"Chel, are you coming home soon?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, why? What happened?" Rachel asked worried.

"Something happened to John." Randy said.

"John.. What happened to John?" Rachel said.

"He got in an accident." Randy said.

"Accident? What kind of accident?" Rachel asked as the tears formed around her eyes.

"Chel, maybe you should just meet me at the hospital." Randy said.

"Which hospital are you at?" Rachel asked.

"The one near our house." Randy said.

"Okay. I'll be there as soon as we get the pictures." Rachel said.

"Okay. Be safe, Chel. I love you!" Randy said.

"I will Ran! I love you too!" Rachel said.

After Rachel hung up the phone, she burst into tears.

"Lea, what's wrong?" April asked.

"John's in the hospital." Rachel said as she wiped the tears away.

"What? What happened to him?" April asked.

"I don't know. Randy told me to meet him at the hospital." Rachel said.

"Well our pictures are done and we can go now." April said.

"Okay." Rachel whispered as they got in the car.

April drove Rachel to the hospital.

"Thanks April! I'll talk to you later!" Rachel said as she got out of the car.

"Okay. Be safe, girl! Tell Randy I said hey and if John's okay tell him I said get well soon." April said.

"Okay." Rachel said.

Rachel watched as April left. She walked into the hospital.

"Hi! How may I help you today?" The lady asked.

"I'm looking for John Cena's room." Rachel said.

"Room 320" The lady said.

"Thank you!" Rachel said as the lady nodded.

She walked over to the elevator to get to John's room. When she got there, she saw Randy sitting outside. Randy looked up at where he was.

"Chel!" Randy said as he hugged his sister.

Rachel yet again broke into tears.

"Randy, what happened?" Rachel asked.

"He was on his way to the hotel he got hit by a drunk driver. They don't know if he'll make it." Randy said as he held Rachel.

"He can't leave me! I need him!" Rachel said.

"Chel, John's a strong guy. He'll make it." Randy said.

"I'm scared to lose him, Ran." Rachel said.

"Don't worry you won't lose him." Randy said.

A/N: Maybe forgiveness wasn't on my mind but I had to get something bad in the story. Forgive me! Hope you like this chapter. Well you can't but please review!


	12. Take this ring

_Thanks to:_

RKM and RKO: I had to do it! It wasn't my fault! Okay maybe I did write the chapter but I didn't mean to! It was only cause I needed a plot! Don't you worry! This chapter is gonna be about something surprising! Enjoy! Thanks for the review!

_Huntersgirl: Yeah, he's a very supportive brother! Enjoy! Thanks for the review!_

_HBKrazy: We'll see if he okay. I hope he is! Thanks for the review!_

_AJ: Thank you! I'm glad you like the story! Here's the next update! I hope you enjoy the chapter! Thanks for the review! Don't worry something better comes John's way._

_Wrestlenascargirl: Thanks! Yeah I know it was sad. Thanks for the review! Enjoy the chapter!_

_Randy-john-lover: Don't worry I'm not gonna hurt him. Yeah she's really in love with him. Thanks for the review! I hope you enjoy! Update your story soon! Glad you love the story! _

_RKOxLegendKiller: Glad you found the story awesome! I'm glad you love it! But yeah go ahead & help yourself & use her. I don't mind at all. Thanks for the review! Enjoy!_

_Shady-angel821: Yeah it's a very sad chapter. Thanks for the review! Enjoy this chapter!_

_Ms. Cena RKO: Don't worry, you'll see if he gets hurt. I'll try! I can't keep up with my school. I have to finish everything before going on. So yeah. But check out "If you Believe". Secret surprises as soon as I'm done with that chapter! Girl, thanks for the review! Enjoy! _

_JohnCenasgurl: I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for review! Enjoy! _

_Tador: Tador! Yeah I know it was a sad chapter and it sucked but what can I say. I had to do something to him. But yeah why did you take the story down? It was awesome! Thanks for the review. Enjoy!_

_RKO-Wordlife: Thanks for the review! Don't worry you'll see if he does get out of the hospital. Enjoy!_

_Angelle-akorah: I'm glad you thought that was a great chapter! Yeah but she'll find out some good news in this chapter. Thanks for the review! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! _

_A/N: Okay you guys, I won't hurt him! But there's a surprise in this chapter. _

_Chapter 12:_

Randy and Rachel waited for hours to see how John was doing. Finally the doctor had come out.

"Are you Randy?" The Doctor said.

"Yes I am." Randy said.

"Well John is in a coma right now. We don't know if he'll wake up or not. If I could suggest something, I would say come back tomorrow and we'll tell you how he's doing." The Doctor said.

"Okay, Thank you Doc!" Randy said.

"Yes." The Doctor said.

"Come on Rachel. We're going home now." Randy said.

"But I want to stay here with him!" Rachel said.

"He'll be okay." Randy said.

"I guess." Rachel said as she walked with her brother.

They had gone to the parking lot and went home. Rachel ran to her room and broke into tears. The thoughts came rushing into her.

'Why didn't I just forgive him? He wouldn't have gotten into the accident if I didn't forgive him. It's just my fault!'

The tears kept coming and Rachel didn't notice that she had fallen asleep. Randy, on the other hand, felt really bad for his sister. He had never liked seeing her like this. It was something that broke his heart. There was one thing that John had told him before he left the house.

Flashback 

"**Randy, I want you to give this to your sister." John said as he handed Randy a box. **

"_**What it is, John?" Randy asked.**_

"_**It's nothing important. Just something that I wanted to give to her for a while." John said.**_

"_**Is there anything else you want me to give her?" Randy asked. **_

"_**Yeah this too!" John said as he took out a few more boxes. **_

"_**John, what the heck did you get my sister?" Randy said. **_

"_**Oh just a few jersey's, some stuff, and something special." John said.**_

"_**Oh my!" Randy said.**_

"_**What! I can't help it! Your sister is really special!" John said. **_

"_**I promise to give it to her!" Randy said.**_

"_**Okay! Thanks man!" John said.**_

"_**Well let me hide this!" Randy said.**_

"_**Okay, well I'm out because I need to sleep!" John said. **_

End Flashback The Next Day 

Rachel woke up to her eyes really red. Today they would find out if John survived the accident. She heard a knock on her door. She answered the door and found Randy on the other side.

"Morning Ran." Rachel said.

"Morning Chel! You look like crap." Randy said.

"I know." Rachel whispered.

"What happened?" Randy asked.

"I cried the whole night." Rachel said.

"Well I was told to give you some stuff." Randy said.

"What is it?" Rachel asked.

"Follow me!" Randy said as they left Rachel's room.

As they got to the living room, Rachel saw boxes in the living room.

"Randy, what is that?" Rachel asked.

"Oh just stuff from John." Randy said.

"From John?" Rachel said,

"Just open it." Randy said.

Rachel opened one box. Inside was a jersey.

"What the heck?" Rachel said.

"I don't know." Randy said.

Rachel opened about 3 other boxes that were full of jerseys. The next box she opened she found lingerie. She giggled.

"Rachel, how about we bring the rest to the hospital and you can open the rest there." Randy said.

"Okay. You go on and get ready. I'll dress up and meet you out front." Rachel said.

Rachel headed to her room to dress up. She took a shower and dressed into a blue tube top and flare jeans. She threw on her blue Iverson's. Rachel's hair was thrown into a bun. She rushed to the car, where Randy was waiting.

The Hospital 

Randy and Rachel got to John's room. They doctor called Randy out of the room. The doctor had some good news for Randy.

"Hey Doc!" Randy said.

"Randy, I have some good news." The Doctor said.

"What is it, Doc?" Randy asked.

"John woke up yesterday. So he's thankfully alive. He's just asleep right now." The Doctor said.

"That's great new, Doc! When does he go home?" Randy asked.

"Well the thing is, if we let him go home today, then there's a chance your gonna have to keep him at your house. But if you want he could stay here." The Doctor said.

"Well I guess we're willing to take John back to our house. I mean he has been staying there lately. Thank you, Doc!" Randy said as he walked back to the room.

Randy found Rachel talking to John, who was now awake.

"Hey man! How you feeling?" Randy asked as he put a hand on Rachel shoulders.

"I don't know. Maybe just a little bit better." John said.

"Rachel, are you gonna be okay here with John? I'm gonna go home and call Vince." Randy said.

"Yeah. I'll be fine with John." Rachel said.

"Okay. I'll be back later. Bye guys!" Randy said as he kissed Rachel on the cheek.

"Bye Randy!" They said.

As soon as Randy left, the two started talking.

"John, I wanted to thank you for something." Rachel said.

"For what?" John asked.

"For those gifts you gave me." Rachel said.

"You finished opening all of it?" John asked.

"Not all of it. I have one more to open." Rachel said as she dug through her bag to get the last present.

John noticed the box that Rachel pulled out. It was a ring box. Rachel looked at John.

"Well open it." John said.

Rachel opened the box and saw a ring that was a 5ct Princess cute CZ stone. But she also saw a letter. She opened the letter.

_Dear Rachel,_

_Okay I know you probably don't want to be hearing from me because of Dawn. But if you take the time to listen to this, you'll understand what really went down. Yes I know that you caught me with Dawn, but it was all a set up. It was a set up to make you jealous and a way for me to get her back. Leah, you know I wouldn't do that to you. After all these years we knew each other. You would know me better then that. Leah, baby girl, when I asked you out I was nervous and I felt like I might have fainted just asking you. To me you're the one thing that could possibly hold me together. Then when you said yes, I felt like my world was coming together. You were my angel, my everything. I noticed myself changing. Each day I spent with you, my life became better and better. I never knew that I could fall for a girl this hard. But now that you're not with me, I feel like I'm such a horrible person. I wish I could go back and change everything, I wish that you were still with me and I wish we were never set up. But here's a gift for you. Take this ring as a sign of us making a promise to always be friends. Rachel, I love you with all my heart. If you ever forgive me and you're willing to make things right, I'll be here. I'll be here waiting for you. I'll be waiting for that smile on my face. I'll always love you and forever will. I love your, Rachel Katherine Orton!_

_Love,_

_John_

The tears were now running down Rachel's face. She hadn't known that she was set up. Neither did she know that he was set up. John looked at her.

"Rachel, I know that you're thinking that maybe you don't want to forgive me. But could you at least wear the ring?" John asked.

"John look, I do forgive you. I do love you with all my heart. I want you back. I don't want you back as my friend but as the person you were before. I want you back as my boyfriend." Rachel said as she put the ring on.

A/N: I wonder what John's reaction is. Yeah it's kind of not my best chapter but you know I've been trying to work pretty hard on these stories.


	13. Did i miss something

**Thanks to:**

_**Angelle-akorah: Okay I admit it was an okay chapter. Yeah I think they're perfect. We'll see if they get together. I'm glad he's okay too! Thanks for the review! Enjoy this chapter! **_

_**JohnCenasgurl: I'm glad you loved that chapter! Here's the next chapter! I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy! Thanks for the review!**_

_**RKO-Wordlife: I'm glad you liked the chapter! Well maybe since she loves John so much, she had to wear the ring. Awe thanks! I appreciate that! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the review! **_

_**AJ: I'm glad you liked the chapter! Yeah he's alive! Awe I'm sorry I made you all teary. We'll see if he wants her back. Thanks for the review! Enjoy the chapter! **_

_**Randy-John-lover: We'll see if he says yes. Enjoy the chapter! Thanks for the review! **_

_**Ms. Cena RKO: We'll see if they get back together. Hopefully they will! Thanks for the review! Sorry about "If you Believe". I'm trying to make that a longer chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Enjoy! **_

_**RKOxLegendKiller: Thank you! I'm glad you love the story! I'm sorry about the cliffhangers but those are what make the chapter more interesting. Thanks for the review! Enjoy this chapter! **_

_**Huntersgirl: I hope so too! Thanks for the review! I think you should do another John/Torrie story. I'm thinking of trying one of that. Enjoy this chapter! **_

_**RKM and RKO: Yeah he's alive! Thank the Lord! I'm glad you love the story! I wish I could jump with you. Haha… Yeah I saw! It's awesome! Continue with that story soon! I think they're both total hotties! **_

_**Tador: Yeah I'm glad he woke up too! I'm glad you found that chapter a happy chapter. Darn that sucks. That story was really good! **_

_**Chapter 13:**_

"Rachel, you know I want to be your boyfriend. I just want to know if you really want me." John said.

"Yes John, I really want you." Rachel said.

"Well then its settled. We're back together." John said as he smiled.

"Yes it is. You're so cute when you smile!" Rachel said.

"You always liked my smile." John said.

"I know." Rachel said.

"Can you lay next to me?" John asked.

"Yeah. Do you want me to?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah." John said as he moved over.

Rachel got on the hospital bed and laid next to John. John took Rachel's hand.

"What are you doing, John?" Rachel asked.

"I'm just looking!" John said.

"Thanks for the ring." Rachel said.

"Your welcome!" John said as he kissed Rachel.

Randy walked in on the two.

"Did I miss something?" Randy asked.

"I just asked John to be my boyfriend again." Rachel said as she smiled.

"Oh really?" Randy asked.

"Yeah." John said.

"That's great!" Randy said.

"Yeah." John said.

"Oh yeah, John the doctor said we can take you home today." Randy said.

"Awesome!" John said.

"Rachel, you're gonna have to get down so the hospital can release him." Randy said.

"Okay." Rachel said as she got down.

The doctors came in to help and take everything off of John. They were ready to take John home. Rachel helped John to the car while Randy opened the car door.

"Come on John, get in the car." Rachel said as she helped him sit inside.

"Chel, why don't you sit in the back with him?" Randy said.

"Okay." Rachel said as she got in the back.

Rachel closed the door.

"My head!" John moaned.

"It's okay, John. Here lay your head down on my lap." Rachel said.

Randy got in the car as John laid his head on Rachel's head. Rachel massaged John's head.

"Mm, that feels good." John whispered.

Randy drove the car back the their house. As they got in the driveway, Rachel helped John out of the car. Randy grabbed John's stuff.

"Where do you want to sleep, John?" Rachel asked.

"Wherever." John said as Rachel opened the house door.

"Chel, just keep him in your room." Randy said.

"Okay fine." Rachel said as they walked in.

Rachel walked John towards her room.

"Come on John, you have to lay on the bed." Rachel said.

"Okay." John said as he got into the bed.

"I'll be in the kitchen. What do you want to eat?" Rachel asked.

"Anything!" John said.

"Well here's the remote." Rachel said as she handed him the remote.

"Thanks babe!" John said.

"Yeah. I'll be back." Rachel said as she left the room.

Rachel went to go make John some food. She made him a sandwich. She walked back to the room.

A/N: Okay! This isn't my best chapter! But I'm not in a so good mood right now. I've been dealing with too many things in life. But I promise there's a surprise in the next chapter. Maybe some goodies! HEHE…enjoy!


	14. I have to tell you something

**Thanks to:**

**Johncenasangel**

**Tador**

**RKO-Wordlife**

**RKM **

**Huntersgirl**

**Angelle-akorah**

**Reema**

**JohnCenasgurl**

**RKOxLegendKiller**

**Deathangel416**

**To RKOxLegendKiller: you didn't pressure me it was just one of those days where I needed to clear my mind and take my mind off of what I normally do. **

**Chapter 14:**

Rachel brought John's snack back to the room. John sat against the backboard of the bed. Rachel placed the tray by John's side.

"Babe, I want to go back to Smackdown." John said.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Rachel asked.

"Definitely. I think I've been away for too long." John said.

"Baby, you've only been gone for a week." Rachel said.

"But I miss wrestling." John said as he started to eat.

"Well then I'm happy that you want to go back. When do you want to go?" Rachel asked.

"I want to be there next Thursday." John said.

"Okay. If that's what you really want." Rachel said.

"That's what I want but I want one more thing." John said.

"What is it?" Rachel asked.

"Will you go with me to the show?" John asked.

"Of course! I have to make sure you're safe." Rachel said.

"But I'm already feeling better." John said.

"I'm sure you are John." Rachel said as she looked at him and took the tray.

"Was that suppose to be sarcasm?" John asked.

"Take it however you want." Rachel said as she walked out of the room.

John got off the bed to chase her.

"But still I really am feeling better." John said.

"John, you're not suppose to get off that bed!" Rachel said.

"Well we didn't happen to finish our conversation you know." John said.

"Well then sit down!" Rachel said.

"Okay, I'll sit down." John said as he sat on the chair.

"Now what do you want to talk about?" Rachel asked.

"Hey, why are you two still up?" Randy asked.

"It's still early." John said.

"No it's not. Its 12 midnight." Randy said.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah." Randy said.

"Come on John. You need to get to sleep." Rachel said.

"I'm coming!" John said as he followed Rachel.

Rachel walked with John towards her bedroom. Rachel walked into the bathroom to dress up. John had dress up in the bedroom. Rachel came out of the bathroom after brushing her teeth. John walked in the bathroom to brush his teeth. He came out of the bathroom.

"Ready to sleep?" Rachel asked.

"Yes I am." John said.

They got into bed and had gone to sleep.

**The Next Day**

Rachel had woke up before John and decided to watch TV. Rachel heard the doorbell. She got off the bed and walked towards the door. As she opened the door she saw Torrie.

"Hey Torrie!" Rachel said.

"Hey!" Torrie said.

"What are you doing here? Not that I don't want you here, but I'm just asking." Rachel asked.

"I'm here to see your brother." Torrie said.

"Well come on in. He's in his room. Which is upstairs." Rachel said as she moved over to let Torrie in.

Rachel shut the door after. Torrie walked up the stairs and towards Randy's room. Rachel walked back towards her room and shut the door. John was awake and watching TV.

"Where did you go?" John asked.

"I went to answer the door." Rachel said.

"Oh. Who was at the door any ways?" John asked.

"Torrie." Rachel said.

"Oh." John said.

"Yeah. Come on let's go to the living room!" Rachel said as they walked towards the living room.

Randy and Torrie were in the living watching TV.

"Hey guys!" Rachel said.

"Hey!" Randy said.

"You guys, I have to tell you something." Torrie said.

"Okay." They said.

John sat on the couch as Rachel sat on his lap.

"I'm….

A/N: What do you think Torrie is going to tell them? Stay tuned!


	15. Torrie's pregnant

**Thanks to:**

**RKOxLegendKiller**

**Huntersgirl**

**Cenas-lil-hottie-**

**Caiti**

**Randy-john-lover**

**HBKrazy**

**DeathAngel416**

**RKM**

**Tador**

**ChainGang4ever**

**Ms. Cena RKO**

**Latingur11523**

**Chapter 15:**

"I'm pregnant!" Torrie said.

"With Randy's kid?" Rachel asked.

"Of course! I've only been with Randy." Torrie said.

"I would have figured that out." John said.

Rachel hit John on the shoulder.

"Owe!" John said as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Congratulations Torrie!" Rachel said as she hugged Torrie.

"Thank you!" Torrie said.

"Congratulations baby!" Randy said as he kissed Torrie.

"Thank you and congratulations to you too, babe!" Torrie said.

"Congratulations Randy!" Rachel said as he hugged her brother.

"Thank you!" Randy said.

"Congratulations man!" John said as he did his handshake with Randy.

"Thanks man!" Randy said.

"Congratulations Torrie!" John said as he kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, John!" Torrie said.

"Come on, John! We have to visit Theodore." Rachel said as she walked towards her room.

"I'm coming!" John said as he followed Rachel to her room.

Rachel walked towards the bathroom. She stepped in the shower while John brushed his teeth. Rachel got out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her. Rachel walked towards her closet and pulled out a pink pleated mini skirt. She put her underwear on and slipped on the skirt. She grabbed her bra and threw on a pink keyhole tube top. She threw on her tennis shoes.

"John!" Rachel said.

"Yeah?" John said as he got out of the bathroom.

"Oh you're ready." Rachel said.

"Yeah! Let's go!" John said as he grabbed his stuff.

"I'm coming!" Rachel said as she grabbed her stuff.

They walked towards Rachel's car.

"Randy! We're leaving now!" Rachel said.

"Okay! Bye sister! Good luck John!" Randy said.

"Bye Randy!" Rachel said as she hugged her brother.

"Thanks man and I'll see you sometime after!" John said as he did his handshake with Randy.

Arena

Rachel and John walked into the arena.

"I have to go to the Women's Locker Room to change. I'll see you later babe!" Rachel said as she kissed John.

"Okay. I'll be in my locker room if you need me." John said.

"Okay." Rachel said as she walked towards the Women's Locker Room.

She walked in the room knowing that probably Joy was the only one in there because Torrie was with Randy. Joy was in the room when Rachel entered.

"Hey Joy!" Rachel said.

"Hey Kat!" Joy said using the first three letters of Rachel's middle name.

"What's up? Where is everyone?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing I just got here. No one is here yet I think." Joy said.

"That's interesting." Rachel said as she took out two tank tops and a Chain Gang Soldier jersey that John gave her.

She threw the two tank tops on and put the jersey over it. Rachel threw on her jeans and tennis shoes. She brushed her hair.

"Yeah that's really strange. So what have you been up to?" Joy asked as she put on her make-up.

"Nothing really. I basically found out that Torrie is pregnant!" Rachel said as she put her hair in a ponytail.

"That's great!" Joy said.

"Yeah!" Rachel said.

"Whose kid is it?" Joy asked.

"Oh my brother, Randy." Rachel said.

"Awesome!" Joy said.

"Yeah." Rachel said as she finished the last few touches of her make-up.

"Do you have a match today?" Joy asked.

"No, but John's gonna save me from JBL today! What about you?" Rachel said as she put John's hat on too.

"Awe that's sweet! Prince charming is going to save his Princess! Oh nothing really just going to do a promo with Paul (Big Show)." Joy said as she giggled.

"I know." Rachel squealed.

**Smackdown**

**John's music blasted through the arena and the fans went wild. **

_**Michael Cole: Welcome ladies and gentlemen to another episode of Smackdown! **_

_**Tazz: This is a nice way to start Smackdown with the Doctor of Thuganomics!**_

"**Cut the music!" John said as they stopped playing his song.**

"**JBL, if you got an issue with me why don't you settle this with me. Because as I see it I am the number 1 contender for your title! So I want you to come out here so we can talk face to face!" John said. **

**JBL's music blasted through the arena and the crowd started to boo. Some started to chant "JBL Sucks!" **

"**Now you listen here punk, you may be the number 1 contender but at Wrestlemania you're not gonna win this championship from me!" JBL said.**

"**Back up, did I just hear you say that I'm not gonna win that championship from you? Because from the way I look at it, it seems as if you don't want to confront me face to face." John said.**

"**What the heck are you talking about?" JBL asked.**

"**It seems as if JBL is a chicken because he doesn't want to get in the ring!" John said as the crowd screamed. **

"**I am not a chicken!" JBL said as he walked down to the ring. **

**JBL stepped in the ring. He walked over to John and looked him in the eye. **

_**Michael Cole: Tazz, it looks like JBL wants to hit John Cena!**_

_**Tazz: Yes, he does!**_

"**Woah! Wait a minute, champ! I have something that belongs to you but I'm guessing it wouldn't belong to you anymore!" John said.**

"**What are you talking about, punk?" JBL exclaimed.**

**Suddenly "Not that kinda girl" by Jojo blasted through the arena. Rachel walked out to the ramp. She was in the jersey John had given her. **

"**JBL, I want you to meet the new and improved Leila!" John said as Rachel walked down towards the ring. **

_**Michael Cole: Oh my god! That's Leila, JBL's assistant!**_

_**Tazz: Yeah! But I have to admit she is looking pretty hot!**_

"**Leila, what are you doing in those filthy clothes!" JBL exclaimed.**

"**This isn't filthy clothes! What I'm wearing is who I am!" Leila (Rachel) said.**

"**That is not who you are! Leila, I want you out of those clothes now!" JBL exclaimed.**

"**Hey man! Chill out! If the lady says that what she's wearing is who she is let her keep it." John said. **

"**You stay out of this! Leila, this isn't over!" JBL said as his music blasted through the arena. **

**JBL got out of the ring and headed towards the back. John and Rachel walked towards the back as well. **

"That was great, baby!" John said as he kissed her.

"You were great!" Rachel said as she kissed him.

"Will the two of you get a room!" Paul (Big Show) said as Joy giggled.

"Sorry." Rachel said as she blushed.

"Don't be sorry, Rachel. It happens to all of us." Paul said.

"I'm sure it does." Rachel said.

"Was that sarcasm, my love?" Paul asked.

"Oh no it wasn't, my dear." Rachel said sarcastically.

"Hey! I know that's sarcasm you know!" Paul said.

Joy and John laughed at the two.

"Come on Paul, we need to go. You two can argue later." Joy said as she pulled Paul.

"Yeah come on baby girl, we have to go to the hotel." John said.

"Okay!" Rachel said.

Rachel and John started walking to their locker rooms. Neither of them noticed the girl who was now watching them.

A/N: I'm so sorry this chapter is coming so late! I promise tomorrow that I will have more chapters up! Who do you think is watching them? Read and Review!


	16. How could you

_**My Grateful Thank you to those who reviewed:**_

**LyLTiArApRiNcEsS: Yeah you have missed a lot! Forgive me for not reading your stories! I'm so behind! I just haven't gotten a lot of time to be on the chapter but as soon as I get the chance to be on the chapter, I'm gonna catch up to all those chapters! Maybe it is Dawn, I can't say. Thanks for the review!**

**Shiyu-Inuyasha: I hope you enjoy this story! Thanks for the review!**

**RKM: Lol! I knew you would figure out Torrie was pregnant! I just didn't want to ruin the surprise! It could be someone jealous who's watching them. We never know! Thanks for the review! **

**Angelle-akorah: Thanks for the review! Hope you like this chapter! **

**Tador: Thanks for the review! Hope you like this chapter! **

**Huntersgirl: I know they are so cute! Haha! I can just imagine them right now! Any ways thank you for the review and enjoy the chapter! **

**DeathAngel416: Thanks for the review! Hope you like this chapter! **

**RKOxLegendKiller: Okay I swear that was the only name I could think of okay. If you have a better name then that, tell me! Haha! You're already killing me! Enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the review!**

**A/N: if you guys have another name for Rachel's wrestling character please tell me. Don't be afraid to let me know that you don't like her name. Also I'll be needing a name for Randy and Torrie's baby. So suggestions are accepted! **

**Chapter 16:**

Neither of the two noticed that Dawn had been watching them.

'Now's my chance to get back at that bitch!' Dawn said to herself.

John and Rachel walked towards the Women's Locker Room.

"I'll come by your room, okay?" Rachel asked.

"Sure babe!" John said as he kissed her.

"Bye baby!" Rachel said as she walked into the room.

Rachel walked into the locker room. She didn't notice that Torrie was in there.

"You never told me John was going to save you!" Torrie said.

Rachel jumped at hearing Torrie's voice.

"Oh my god, Torrie! Don't do that again! You just scared the shit out of me!" Rachel said.

"I'm sorry! But are you gonna answer me. You never told me he was going to save you." Torrie said.

"Well yeah because we didn't have time to finish our conversation early. So how was I going to tell you?" Rachel said.

"You could have called me." Torrie said.

"Okay fine I know I should have called you. Are you happy now?" Rachel said.

"Yes I am. So are you doing anything later on?" Torrie asked.

"I think John wants to go to a club, but I don't really feel like going." Rachel said.

"Rachel, you're such a party pooper!" Torrie said.

"What? Why?" Rachel asked.

"Because you never want to go out to clubs." Torrie said.

Joy walked into the room.

"What you never go to any clubs?" Joy asked.

"She never does." Torrie said.

"I never really want too." Rachel said.

"Well will you at least go to this one?" Joy asked.

"I guess." Rachel said.

"Yes! Now I have someone to talk to!" Joy squealed.

"Oh my god! You are so crazy Joy!" Torrie said.

Rachel listened as the two laughed at each other. Rachel slipped on a black halter tank and some jeans. She also slipped on her black heart slides slippers. She grabbed her jacket and bag.

"Okay, are the two of you guys finally ready?" Rachel asked.

"Yes!" The two replied.

"Okay. Will you guys go with me to get John?" Rachel asked.

"Of course!" Joy said as Torrie nodded.

Joy, Torrie, and Rachel walked towards John's locker room. They heard funny noises.

"You guys don't think he's cheating on me do you?" Rachel asked.

"I don't think he would do such a thing." Joy said.

"I don't think he would do that. After what Randy told him and after what I said to him. He should be scared." Torrie said.

"JOHN!" They heard a girl scream.

"It can't be!" Rachel said as she pushed the door open.

Joy, Torrie, and Rachel couldn't believe what they were seeing. There was John and Dawn having sex right in front of their face.

"Oh my god!" Rachel screamed as she ran out of the room.

"Rachel!" John screamed as he shoved Dawn off of him.

"I can't believe you, John!" Joy said as she ran after Rachel.

"I told you not to hurt her, John! How could you!" Torrie said as she walked away from John.

Rachel wanted to get out of there. She could not believe what he had done to her.

"Rachel!" Joy screamed as she caught up to Rachel.

Joy wrapped her arms around Rachel.

"I'm sorry, Rachel." Joy said.

"I just can't believe he would do that to me again." Rachel said as the tears came out.

Torrie ran to find Joy and Rachel. She found them in the parking garage.

"Lea!" Torrie said as Joy let go of Rachel.

Torrie hugged Rachel. Rachel embraced the hug.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do, you guys." Rachel said.

"You don't have to do anything. Come on we're still going to that club!" Joy said as she dragged the two to the car.

Joy and Torrie sat in front while Rachel sat in the back tears streaming down her face. Rachel kept thinking back about what John said to Randy.

Flashback 

"**John, promise me you won't hurt her or you're a dead man." Randy said.**

"**I promise!" John said.**

End Flashback 

It couldn't be possible that he didn't love her anymore. Was she just some girl he was gonna use? Rachel thought if it was possible to just get him out of her head. She was tired of thinking about him. She was sick of the lies. Maybe he wasn't the one for her and maybe she wasn't the girl for him. But she just couldn't get him out of her mind.

Thoughts came rushing into Rachel's head. Maybe they rushed everything. Maybe they weren't good enough for each other. All the negatives came through Rachel's head. Rachel wanted to wish everything away. She wanted to wish that things would just be back to normal. That nothing had ever happened.

"Rachel, we're here now." Joy said.

"Okay." Rachel said.

"Let's go inside." Torrie said as they got out of the car.

Rachel straightened her clothes out. They walked into the club.

"Do you guys think he's gonna be here?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel, chill out. If he tries to talk to we'll try to find someone to tell him to back off." Torrie said.

"I can have Paul watch his every move." Joy said.

"That would be nice." Rachel said.

Joy spotted Paul, Eddie, and Rey at a table.

"Come on you guys!" Joy said as they walked over to them.

"Hey guys!" Torrie said.

"Hey sexy ladies!" Eddie said.

"Hey Eddie, Rey, and Paul!" Joy said.

"Lea, you okay?" Rey asked.

"Hmm.. I'm fine." Rachel said not even paying attention.

"Are you sure? You seem out of it, mamacita." Eddie said.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine." Rachel said.

"Okay then. Do you want a drink?" Paul asked.

"I'll just take water first." Rachel said.

"Just get me anything." Joy said.

"Water!" Torrie said.

"Two waters and Joy wants something to drink coming right up!" Paul said as he walked over to the bartender.

The girls laughed at what Paul said.

"Oh look who just walked in." Eddie said as he saw John walk in with Dawn.

"Do you guys know if Dave is here?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah he's over there with Amy." Rey said as he pointed to the booth where Amy, Dave, Paul, Stephanie, and Ric were.

"I'll be back." Rachel said as she walked towards the booth.

"Hey guys!" John said as he walked up to Eddie, Rey, Joy, and Torrie.

"Um, we're gonna go find Jackie. See you guys later!" Joy said as she grabbed Torrie's arm and walked towards Jackie.

"Hey Holmes!" Eddie said.

"Hey John!" Rey said.

"What's up?" John asked.

"Oh nothing we were just trying to figure out what's wrong with Rachel." Eddie said as they looked at Rachel.

"Oh." John whispered as he thought about what he had done to Rachel.

"Holmes, do you know what's wrong with her? I mean I hate to see her like this." Eddie said.

"Well I happen to know what's wrong with her." John said.

"John baby, I'm gonna go hang with Stacy." Dawn said.

"Okay whatever." John said as Dawn walked away.

"So what's wrong with her, John? Wait a minute did Dawn just call you baby?" Rey asked.

"Yes she did." John said.

"But I thought you were with Rachel?" Eddie asked.

"Hey guys, where did the girls go? Oh hey John!" Paul said as he set the drinks down.

"They left and I think you better sit down Paul. We're about to hear some news." Rey said as Paul sat down.

"Well, John? What the hell is going on that Rachel's depressed and down? Because I do not like seeing her like this." Eddie said raising his voice a bit.

"I cheated on her with Dawn." John said.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Rey yelled so that everyone looked at them.

Rachel looked at Rey. Rey smiled at her and Rachel shot him a weird look. Everyone went back to what they were doing.

"Did I just hear you said you cheated on Rachel?" Paul asked.

"Yes you did." John said.

"But why?" Eddie asked.

"I don't know, but I regret what I did." John said.

"Man Holmes, I cannot believe you would do that!" Eddie said.

The guys noticed Rachel walking back towards them.

"Hey Rachel!" John said.

"Paul, do you have the water bottle?" Rachel asked avoiding John.

"Yeah. Here you go!" Paul said handing her the water bottle.

Rachel turned away and walked back towards where she was.

"I don't understand why you did this. And with the slut! Now that I do not like." Eddie said.

"I don't know why I did this, you guys. I seriously do regret doing this." John said.

"Well I understand man. Hey look she's going to dance!" Rey said as the table watched Rachel walk with Jay (Christian) to the dance floor.

The song "Baby Boy" by Beyonce came on. Rachel and Jay were dancing like crazy.

"Hey guys, look at Rachel move!" Eddie said.

Eddie, Rey, and Paul laughed at Jay who was trying to keep up with Rachel. John just stared at Rachel.

'I can't believe I cheated on her twice. She looks pretty hot in what she's wearing.' John thought.

"Well I'll see you guys later!" Rey said as he waved.

"Bye Rey!" The guys said.

Rachel and Jay headed back to the table. John watched as Rachel was headed to leave.

"Where you heading towards, Rachel?" Amy asked.

"Oh I just want to go to sleep. Theodore wants me to be ready for tomorrow. He says I have a huge surprise. Must be a new story-line." Rachel said.

"Okay, we'll see you soon!" Amy said as she hugged Rachel.

Everyone else said their good-byes to Rachel. Rachel gathered her things and headed for the hotel.

A/N: So what do you think Theodore's surprise for Rachel is? Thank you so much for reviewing my story!

_**  
**_

_**  
**_

_**  
**_


	17. Gone

_**Thank you to:**_

_**ChainGang4ever: I'm glad you love it! Here's the next chapter! Thanks for the review!**_

_**Firebreather1231: Thanks for the review! Yeah I know but I needed more drama in the story. Enjoy!**_

_**Rowdypup12: I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for the review!**_

_**DeathAngel416: Oh don't worry I promise I won't do that! That's such a mean thing to do! Thanks for the review! I hope you like this chapter! **_

_**RKOxLegendKiller: Yes he is! But I don't know what he's thinking. Haha! Here's the next chapter! Thanks for the review!**_

_**Angelle-akorah: I can't believe he would do such a thing like that too. Lol! I can't believe I picked Dawn. I just don't really like her. You'll see Theodore's surprise in the next chapter! Thanks for the review! Enjoy the chapter!**_

_**Huntersgirl: Yeah, Rachel's really lucky to have her friends. Thanks for the review! Enjoy the chapter!**_

_**Latingurl1523: Here's the chapter! I'm working on your story! Trying to get an idea of what I want to do. Thanks for the review! Hope you like this chapter!**_

_**RKM: I don't know if it's a love triangle. I don't want it to be. I'll probably try to keep it a story that isn't a love triangle. Thanks for the suggestions! I hope you like this chapter! Thank you for the reviews!**_

_**Caitie702: I can't believe he cheated on her too! I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for the review! Enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Tador: Lol! I don't think they should too! But you never know she could be willing to forgive him. Yeah I know! It's too hard to be mad at John! Hope you like this chapter! Thanks for the review!**_

_**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm still need your suggestion on what I should name Torrie and Randy's baby. So feel free to give your suggestion. Here are some of the suggestions:**_

_**Boys:**_

_**Mike**_

_**Ryan**_

_**Girls:**_

_**Sophia**_

_**Tiffany**_

**_If you would like to vote for one of those names feel free to vote for one of those names or feel free to actually give me another name! Thank you and enjoy the story!_ **

**Chapter 17:**

Rachel left the club and headed towards the hotel. All she wanted to do was get away from John because of what he did to her. As she rode a taxi to the hotel, she looked down at her finger. She looked at the ring that John had given her.

'Maybe we weren't meant to be.' Rachel said as she took the ring off.

"**But you made a promise! You told him you would wear it." The voice in Rachel's head said. **

'But I can't! He hurt me so much!' Rachel said as she twirled the ring.

"**But you love him!" The voice said.**

"I don't know if I love him." Rachel said as she arrived at the hotel.

"**Yes you do love him! Don't lie about not loving him! I can tell you love him!" The voice said.**

'I don't love him! He cheated on me with Dawn!' Rachel said as she walked towards her room.

"**Give him another chance!" The voice said.**

'I've already given him a second chance. A third chance makes it seem like I'm desperate to have him! I don't think we're met to be!' Rachel said.

"**You're not desperate! Just give him another chance! I have a feeling that it was all Dawn's idea to get him to do that. Talk to him! You guys are definitely met to be for each other. Why can't you see that?" The voice said.**

'I don't know if I'm ready to give him another chance. I mean after all he did this twice. I'm heartbroken.' Rachel said.

'**But I know that you need him more then anything. You're dying to have him back. I can feel it.' The voice said.**

'So I need him. That doesn't mean I want him back in my life.' Rachel said as she got to her room.

'**But you need him in your life. He's the missing puzzle piece. He completes the puzzle.' The voice said. **

'I don't know what to say for him. Yeah I miss him and yes I now that I know better to sit here a mop that maybe he couldn't be the one. But who am I to blame when he has done the mistake.' Rachel said.

'**Yeah but what I'm trying to say is if you love him and if you made that promise, that would mean that you are willing to give him another chance.' The voice said.**

'I guess you're right. Maybe I should give him another chance. After all he's someone I could talk too.' Rachel said.

'**What do you mean you guess I'm right? Of course I'm right! I'm always right! Now go out and get him!' The voice said.**

'Okay I'm going!' Rachel said.

Rachel walked outside to find John. John on the other hand was heading back to the hotel he was tired of being around Dawn. He was already sick of her. John's thought went straight to Rachel. He remembered the time when he gave her the ring.

Flashback 

"_**John, I wanted to thank you for something." Rachel said.**_

"_**For what?" John asked.**_

"_**For those gifts you gave me." Rachel said.**_

"_**You finished opening all of it?" John asked.**_

"_**Not all of it. I have one more to open." Rachel said as she dug through her bag to get the last present.**_

_**John noticed the box that Rachel pulled out. It was a ring box. Rachel looked at John.**_

"_**Well open it." John said.**_

_**Rachel opened the box and saw a ring that was a 5ct Princess cute CZ stone. But she also saw a letter. She opened the letter.**_

_**Dear Rachel,**_

_**Okay I know you probably don't want to be hearing from me because of Dawn. But if you take the time to listen to this, you'll understand what really went down. Yes I know that you caught me with Dawn, but it was all a set up. It was a set up to make you jealous and a way for me to get her back. Leah, you know I wouldn't do that to you. After all these years we knew each other. You would know me better then that. Leah, baby girl, when I asked you out I was nervous and I felt like I might have fainted just asking you. To me you're the one thing that could possibly hold me together. Then when you said yes, I felt like my world was coming together. You were my angel, my everything. I noticed myself changing. Each day I spent with you, my life became better and better. I never knew that I could fall for a girl this hard. But now that you're not with me, I feel like I'm such a horrible person. I wish I could go back and change everything, I wish that you were still with me and I wish we were never set up. But here's a gift for you. Take this ring as a sign of us making a promise to always be friends. Rachel, I love you with all my heart. If you ever forgive me and you're willing to make things right, I'll be here. I'll be here waiting for you. I'll be waiting for that smile on my face. I'll always love you and forever will. I love your, Rachel Katherine Orton!**_

_**Love,**_

_**John**_

_**The tears were now running down Rachel's face. She hadn't known that she was set up. Neither did she know that he was set up. John looked at her.**_

"_**Rachel, I know that you're thinking that maybe you don't want to forgive me. But could you at least wear the ring?" John asked.**_

"_**John look, I do forgive you. I do love you with all my heart. I want you back. I don't want you back as my friend but as the person you were before. I want you back as my boyfriend." Rachel said as she put the ring on.**_

End Flashback 

That was one of the best moments of his life. He was there with the girl he loved. Now he was walking alone and missing her. As he was walking, a song played in his head. The song "Gone" by NSYNC started to play in his head. He was thinking of all the memories they shared together. Everything from the good memories to the bad. How could he have done that to her? She was just so innocent to him.

"Hi!" Someone said to John.

John looked up and was shocked to see the person in front of him. He couldn't believe that they would talk to him.

A/N: Who do you think the person is? Read and Review!

_**  
**_

_**  
**_

_**  
**_


	18. Wrestlemania

_**Chapter 18:**_

"Um hi." John said as he looked at Rachel.

"Can we talk?" Rachel asked.

"Sure I guess." John said.

"Let's go find a Starbucks." Rachel said.

"Okay." John said as they walked towards the closet Starbucks.

Rachel went in line as John stood next to her.

"Can I help you?" the Lady asked.

"Can I get a Grande Mint Chocolate Chip." Rachel said.

"That would be 3.70." The lady said.

Rachel headed her the right amount and waited as John ordered his drink. The two found a table where they could talk to each other. Instead of calling the two up to get their drinks, a man came over and gave it to them.

"Thank you!" They said.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" John asked.

"Where is our relationship heading towards?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know. Where do you think it's heading to?" John asked.

"John, I think it's heading down the drain. Honestly, I love you with all my heart but I can't be your girlfriend and find you sleeping with someone else. That isn't right. You're suppose to be committed in a relationship." Rachel said.

"I'm sorry I've been doing this. I don't know why I keep falling for her stupid traps. Rachel, maybe this isn't the time to ask but I really want another chance. If you're willing to give me another chance, I'll do anything." John said.

"Look John, right now I don't think you really understand what I mean by when I say I love you with all my heart. I just want you to know that I'm gonna give you a chance to clear up your mind and you know where to find me. So when you really think you're ready come to me. Good-bye John." Rachel said as she walked out of Starbucks.

John sat there trying to really focus on what he wanted to do. That was his chance. His chance to have gotten his feelings out to Rachel. But he was just to slow to get them out. He could feel the pain coming in. The agony of needing Rachel so much hurt. It was like he was on top of the world, but it came crumbling down right in front of his face.

_**At the Arena (Smackdown)**_

Rachel was still giving John the time he needed to think things over. It felt as if Rachel had given him a month to think and there was no reply. But she didn't need to worry about him. She needed to worry about finding a new house to move into. Rachel was walking towards the Women's Locker Room. She entered and saw Torrie with Randy.

"Hey you guys!" Rachel said.

"Hey Chel!" Randy said as he hugged his sister.

"Hey Rachel!" Torrie said hugging Rachel.

Rachel sat on the couch taking a magazine out of her bag.

"Have you found the house you want?" Randy asked.

"Yeah!" Rachel said.

"Where is it?" Torrie asked.

"It's about a block away from your house." Rachel said.

"You mean to say you're gonna live in those houses with a master bedroom and like 3 extra bedrooms?" Randy asked.

"Yes I am!" Rachel said.

"That's awesome!" Torrie said.

"I can't wait to move into the house!" Rachel said.

"This is awesome!" Randy said.

"Yeah!" Rachel said.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Rachel said.

"Lila, Teddy wants to see you in his office." Joy said as she came in.

"Okay! I'm coming!" Rachel said.

"Bye Chel!" Randy said.

"Bye Rach!" Torrie said.

Rachel walked outside of the Women's Locker Room. She had walked towards Theodore Long's office. She knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Teddy said.

Rachel walked into the room.

"Teddy, you wanted to see me." Rachel said.

"Yes I did, Rachel! It's about tonight's show." Teddy said.

"What about tonight's show?" Rachel asked.

"We were thinking about you getting kidnapped by Orlando Jordan and after that during John's match we show a video of you screaming for help. That distracts John from his match. So he rushes to finish the match, in which he does win. He runs to the back to look for you. John gets really frustrated that he asks people in the back if they saw you. Each of them says you're in JBL's locker room. John rushes in there and sees you in the room with Orlando Jordan. He starts to beat him up and helps you out of the room. What do you think?" Theodore asked.

"I think it's good. Is there anything else happening?" Rachel asked.

"Well when he saves you and you guys get out of the room, you guys have to kiss." Theodore said.

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked.

"You guys are going to start a love angle." Theodore said.

"How come you didn't tell me this yesterday?" Rachel asked.

"Because this was my surprise! Aren't you happy?" Theodore asked.

"Yeah! I'm happy just a little bit shocked. But definitely overwhelmed." Rachel said.

"That's good! Well I'll see you later. I have a meeting with someone else." Theodore said as he left the room.

Rachel walked out of the Theodore's office. Joy saw Rachel walking.

"Hey Kat!" Joy said.

"Hey Joy." Rachel said.

"What's wrong?" Joy asked.

"Nothing." Rachel lied.

"Kat, don't try to lie to me. I know you better then this." Joy said.

"Okay fine Joy, Teddy gave me a love angle with John." Rachel said.

"He couldn't have." Joy said.

"Yes he has." Rachel said.

"What are you gonna do?" Joy asked.

"I guess all I can do is just follow through and do this love angle. I mean we never know this could boost the ratings." Rachel said.

"But I mean you guys haven't even talked the past couple of days. How are you gonna do this?" Joy asked.

"I guess I could talk to him. I mean after all this is for work." Rachel said.

"If you say so." Joy said as they walked towards the Women's Locker Room.

The two entered the room. Rachel dressed into a blue strapless plaid cotton tube dress and slipped on her blue Iversons. She let her hair flow down. She was dying to get streaks of red or pink in her brown hair.

"Joy, do you know any salons here?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah I do. Why?" Joy asked as she put her T-shirt on.

"I feel like adding streaks or highlights." Rachel said.

"Well come on!" Joy said as she dragged Rachel out of the room.

The two headed to the nearest salon. They had spent about an hour there. Rachel had come out of the salon with pink highlights on her hair. Joy came out with red highlights. The two then headed back to the arena. As they got inside, Torrie ran to Rachel.

"Rachel, Teddy said that you need to go start your segment." Torrie said.

"Okay! I'll see you two later!" Rachel said as she ran to look for Orlando Jordan.

She found him in front of JBL's locker room.

"Finally!" Orlando said.

"Sorry!" Rachel said.

Wrestlemania 

_**JBL's music blasted through the arena as money came falling from the ceiling. JBL came out in his limo. He got out of the limousine, lifting the belt in the air. JBL walked towards the ring and entered the ring. **_

"_**The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Championship, on his way to the ring, he is the WWE Champion, JBL!" Lillian said. **_

_**JBL handed the ref the belt. Suddenly out of nowhere John's music blasted through the arena. The crowd stood up and cheered for John like crazy. **_

"_**And his opponent, from West Newbury, Massachusetts, John Cena!" Lillian said. **_

_**John walked down to the ring ready to fight. He got in the ring and the ref held the belt high. The ref signaled for the bell. JBL clothesline John in the beginning of the match. **_

"_**That was a crazy clothesline by JBL!" Tazz said.**_

"_**You got that right, Tazz!" Michael Cole said. **_

_**JBL took over the match for a while, but John came back with a clothesline of his own. The crowd started to cheer. But out of nowhere you can hear a scream from the screen.**_

"_**Someone help!" Leila (Rachel) screamed.**_

"_**Shut it, bitch!" Orlando Jordan said as he tied Leila's arms behind her back. **_

_**Michael Cole: "Oh my god, that's Leila! Orlando Jordan has Leila!**_

_**Tazz: "The look on John Cena's face doesn't look good!" **_

_**John looked at the screen. JBL took the time to grab John and throw him towards the ropes so that he could hit his signature move. John blocked it and went for the FU. John hit the FU and went for the pin.**_

"_**Oh my god, John might win the WWE Championship belt!" Tazz said.**_

"_**Count it, ref!" Michael Cole said. **_

"_**1…2….3!" The crowd yelled as the bell rang.**_

"_**And your winner, the new WWE Champion, John Cena!" Lillian said. **_

_**The whole arena shock in amazement. John had finally done it. The ref handed him the belt. He was ready to join the crowd, but there in the screen was Orlando Jordan blinding Leila with a handkerchief. John ran out of the ring to go help Leila. The arena watched in the screen, as John looked for Leila.**_

_**John saw Torrie as he was running. **_

"_**Torrie, where's Leila?" John asked.**_

"_**I don't know. Orlando took her and I think they went into JBL's locker room." Torrie said. **_

"_**Thanks Torrie!" John said as he walked away. **_

_**John saw Joy standing next to Big Show.**_

"_**Hey you guys, have you seen Leila?" John asked.**_

"_**Yeah man, Orlando took Leila to JBL's locker room!" Big Show said. **_

"_**Leila!" John screamed as he rushed towards JBL's locker room. **_

_**John got to the locker room. He didn't need to wait, his anger was already boiling. He burst through the door and he saw Orlando Jordan trying to remove whatever Leila had on. John ran to Orlando Jordan and started to punch him. **_

"_**What the hell are you doing to her!" John screamed as he kicked Orlando Jordan in the abdomen. **_

"_**Nothing man!" Orlando Jordan said.**_

"_**Doesn't look like nothin!" John said. **_

"_**I'm sorry man! It's only my job, John!" Orlando Jordan said as he fought back.**_

"_**Let her go and tell JBL he's never getting a match against me!" John said as he punched Orlando in the face.**_

"_**I got it! I got it man!" Orlando said as he ran away. **_

_**John looked at Leila. He rushed over to her. He knelt down on the ground. **_

"_**Leila, are you okay?" John asked as he put his arm on her.**_

"_**John?" Leila asked. **_

"_**Yeah, I'm here!" John said as he took off the handkerchief.**_

_**John took the string off of Leila's hand. Leila swung her arms around John's neck.**_

"_**Thank you, John!" Leila said. **_

_**John helped Leila stand up. John and Leila locked eyes. Their lips almost touch one another. The two moved closer. The crowd almost screaming in excitement. The two locked lips and the crowd screamed even louder. **_

_**Michael Cole: "Looks like it's a very interesting night for our newly crowned Champion, John Cena!"**_

_**Tazz: "It sure does, Michael!" **_

_**Michael Cole: "Well thank you for joining us at Wrestlemania 21! We hope to see you on Thursday watching Smackdown!"**_

"And that's a cut you two!" Ronald said as he stopped filming.

"You two were great!" Theodore said.

"Thanks! Well, I must go now." Rachel said.

"I'll see you on Thursday, Rachel!" Theodore said.

"Yes of course!" Rachel said as she walked away.

"What's going on with Rachel and you?" Theodore asked John.

A/N: What's going on through John's mind? Do you think they'll ever get back together? Hopefully! Stay tuned!

_**  
**_

_**  
**_


	19. Love Angle

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know i haven't been on but my computer is still broken. Luckily my aunt bought my sister and me a laptop. So now I can type up the chapters! Here is the long awaited chapter! Enjoy!**

**April Orton**

"I don't know Theodore. I can't going to Dawn." John said.

"John, come on man! The love angle isn't gonna last that long. You've only got next week because this draft is pushing for you to go onto Raw." Theodore said.

"What! How can this happen?" John asked.

"I don't know John. I want you to stay here on Smackdown but the storyline is pushing for you to be there on Raw. So you best fix your relationship with Rachel up." Theodore said.

"Theodore, can't she come with me? I mean after all we started our love angle just now." John said.

'I'm sorry, John! But you're love angle is going to come to an end next Thursday." Theodore said.

"That's okay. Thanks for everything!" John said as he shook Theodore's hand.

John walked away. He couldn't believe what was happening. Why would they be pushing for him to go to Raw? After all they did have higher ratings ever since Dave won the title. Meanwhile, Theodore went to look for Rachel. He found Rachel getting ready to leave.

"Rachel, baby girl we need to talk." Theodore said.

"Sure! What's up?" Rachel asked.

"Well you know how you have you're love angle with John?" Theodore asked.

"Yeah what about it?" Rachel asked.

"Well you see, it's only gonna last till next Thursday." Theodore said.

"What! Why?" Rachel asked.

"Because their pushing for him to be on Raw." Theodore said.

"But we've only just started this love angle." Rachel said.

Rachel thought to herself, 'What are you talking about? Aren't you happy you don't have to do this love angle anymore? Are you okay?'

"I know. I wish I could say he wasn't going but he is." Theodore said.

"I... I must go!" Rachel said as the tears welled up.

She ran out of the building. Getting in the car and driving to the hotel. Suddenly Theodore's cell started ringing.

"Hello?" Theodore said.

"Teddy, It's Linda! I'm calling to tell you that Eric's pushing for Rachel to come over to Raw too." Linda said.

"What? Why? Isn't John enough?" Theodore asked.

"Well you know he thinks that the love angle will be perfect for Raw." Linda said.

"Hey, that was my idea. I mean after all I did notice that those two were having problems in their relationship." Theodore said.

"I didn't know that they were having issues. It didn't seem like it." Linda said.

"Well they've been doing a good job lately." Theodore said.

"Any ways, can you tell Rachel for me?" Linda asked.

"Well she just left the building. But I'll tell John." Theodore said.

"Okay, thanks!" Linda said as she hung up.

Theodore walked around to look for John. John was getting ready to leave the arena.

"John man, I've got news." Theodore said.

"What?" John asked not in a good mood.

"Eric's pushing for Rachel to go to Raw." Theodore said.

"Excuse me?" John asked.

"Well I'm not sure if she's really gonna go to Raw, but that's what Eric wants." Theodore said.

"Well I have to go talk to her!" John said as he grabbed his stuff and ran out of the building.

Rachel was driving to the hotel. Her thoughts going back to John.

'How could he be picked to go to Raw?' Rachel thought.

'Wait why am I thinking about him? He doesn't want me. He doesn't care about me!' Rachel thought.

As Rachel thought, her cell started to ring. She picked the phone up.

"Hello?" Rachel said.

"Rachel, it's Linda!" Linda said.

"Hey Linda! What can I do for you?" Rachel asked.

"Eric is pushing for you to go to Raw." Linda said.

"What! Why?" Rachel asked.

"He says that he wants that love angle with John to continue over there." Linda said.

"But John and I don't get along right now." Rachel said.

"Well can you just do this for work?" Linda asked.

"I guess I can. When do you think I'll get drafted?" Rachel asked.

"Probably after John gets drafted." Linda said.

"So that would mean that I would have to work on Smackdown on Thursday?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, you still work on Smackdown. But you leave soon." Linda said.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked.

"Oh my mistake! We're gonna have you come during one of John's matches. The creative writing team just told me that they want you to be a surprise. But you're still going to work on Smackdown." Linda said. W

"When do I start?" Rachel asked.

"After your last two Smackdowns." Linda said.

"So that would mean that John got drafted as well?" Rachel asked.

"Well that's what Eric's says is going to happen." Linda said.

"But Theodore was telling me that he didn't know yet." Rachel said.

"I actually told Theodore the wrong information." Linda said.

"Oh okay!" Rachel said.

"But I need to call Teddy to tell him the mistake." Linda said.

"Okay! Bye Linda!" Rachel said ending the phone call.

Rachel arrived at the hotel and rushed to get to her room. She opened the door and was surprised to see what happened to her room. There were candles lit and rose petals leading to something. Rachel followed the petals and was surprised at who she saw.

A/N: Who do you think is there? Review please!


	20. A mistake

**A/N: Okay I'm back and i'm giving you guys a couple of catch up chapters. I'm trying to update as many as I can. Thanks everyone for giving me reviews! You guys are the best!**

**April Orton**

**Chapter 20:**

"John." Rachel said as she dropped her stuff.

"Rachel, Theodore told me that Eric was pushing for you to come to Raw with me. But then Theodore called me back and said you were gonna stay on Smackdown." John said.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked.

"I need you so much, Lea!" John said as he got down on his knees.

"John, I...I need you too but this isn't enough time for you to think." Rachel said as she helped John get up.

"This is enough time!" John said.

"How do I know that you won't run back to Dawn?" Rachel asked.

"Because Dawn won't be there anymore." John said.

"That's true but you'll go find someone on Raw who looks better than me!" Rachel said.

"No one is more beautiful than you, baby girl!" John said.

"John, I want to take you back but..." Rachel said.

"Take me back! I'll do anything for you to take me back." John said cupping Rachel's face.

"John, I don't know if you're ready. I needed to give you time." Rachel said.

"You've given me enough time and I'm ready." John said.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked.

"I'm positive!" John said as he kissed Rachel.

Electricity flowed through their bodies. They needed each other. John ran his hand up Rachel's dress. Rachel squealed and John laughed. Rachel pulled back.

"I... we...we can't do this!" Rachel said.

"What! Why not?" John asked.

"I'm sorry, John. But I still don't think I've given you enough time." Rachel said as she handed John the ring and grabbed her stuff.

She walked out of the room. John stood in the room looking at the ring. It was the promise ring John had given her. Maybe they weren't right for each other. John needed to think. He got out of the room and walked towards his room. Rachel didn't know where she was going. She just needed space to think about everything. She found Trish's room. She knocked on the door. Trish opened the door.

"Rachel, what are you...come in." Trish said as she moved out of the way.

Rachel walked in.

"Sit down and talk to me." Trish said.

Rachel sat down on one of the beds. Rachel didn't know where to start.

"He wants me back." Rachel said.

"What? Why does he want you back? After all that he did to you. What did you say?" Trish asked.

"He said that the time I've given him was enough. But I didn't want to take him back because I know that he'll go run to someone else. I even gave him back the promise ring he gave me." Rachel said.

"Well what if he was really ready?" Trish asked.

"I don't know but I don't think I'm ready to go out with him." Rachel said.

"Kat, I think you're ready to give him a chance. So maybe he's afraid because of what Dawn put him through before. It's hard for him to get over it." Trish said.

"Then why doesn't he just stay with her?" Rachel asked.

"Kat, you know that ever since he met you he changed. He's not the playa anymore." Trish said.

"Yeah but if he did change he wouldn't have cheated on me." Rachel said.

"Well you know what they say, "Boys will be boys"." Trish said.

"Yeah. I just wish he wouldn't have done that. I mean I liked him since we were younger." Rachel said.

"Well all I have to say is give yourself about a couple of days or weeks and you'll get over it." Trish said.

"I hope so! I hope I get drafted to Raw. That way I could talk to you more!" Rachel said.

"Is that the only reason you want to be there?" Trish asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Shut up!" Rachel said throwing a pillow at Trish.

"But seriously, is that the only reason you want to be there?" Trish asked.

"No. I need more competition." Rachel said.

"Well you'll find a lot of competition on Raw. Everyone's there." Trish said.

"I know that's why I want to go there." Rachel said.

"Cool! Are you ready to go to sleep?" Trish asked.

"Yeah." Rachel said as she changed into her pajamas.

Rachel got in bed and closed her eyes. John, on the other hand, was having a hard time going to sleep. John laid in bed thinking.

"I'm positive!" John said as he kissed her.

Electricity flowed through their bodies. They needed each other. John ran his hand up Rachel's dress. Rachel squealed and John laughed.

"Come on, get on the bed!" John said as he got on the bed.

"I'm coming!" Rachel said as she took her underwear off.

Rachel walked over to John. She straddled John,.

"I missed you so much!" John said.

"I missed you two!" Rachel said bending down to kiss John.

"Teddy really told me that you're going to Raw with me!" John said wrapping his arms around Rachel.

"Um John, Teddy told you something that was a mistake." Rachel said.

"What was a mistake?" John asked.

"I'm not going to Raw." Rachel said lifting her head.

"What!" John asked.

"I'm really staying on Smackdown. Like Theodore told you after." Rachel said.

"No you're wrong!" John said.

"I'm sorry, John!" Rachel said.

"Rachel, you're wrong!" John said as his tears welled up.

"I'm not lying, John! I mean I wish I was but I'm not!" Rachel said.

"Baby please!" John said.

"John, we're not together and I'm not on Raw." Rachel said.

"Well if you're not on Raw, I don't know what I'll do without you. I mean I don't know anyone there." John said.

"You'll meet new people." Rachel said.

"I won't fit in." John said.

"You'll fit in perfectly! If you fit in with everyone on Smackdown, you'll fit in with everyone on Raw." Rachel said standing up.

"I hope so!" John said getting up.

"Don't hope, believe." Rachel said.

"I can't believe in anything!" John said.

"But I believe in you!" Rachel said.

A/N: What's going on? Are Rachel and John friends or is something happening?


	21. Last Time Together

**A/N: Enjoy this next chapter! **

Chapter 21:

Rachel woke up the next day to the sun. Trish had forgotten to shut the curtain close yesterday. Rachel got ready to leave for work. Rachel dressed into a sparkling blue halter-top and a pair of flare jeans. She threw on her tennis shoes. She wrote Trish a note saying thanks for letting her stay over. Rachel grabbed her stuff and got ready to leave. As Rachel was walking out of the hotel room, she bumped into her brother.

"Hey Randy!" Rachel said.

"Hey!" Randy said hugging his sister.

"How are you?" Rachel asked.

"Great. How are you coping with the situation?" Randy asked.

"Trying not to think about it much. John talked to me yesterday. He says he's really sorry." Rachel said.

"I still wish he hadn't done that." Randy said.

"I wish he didn't too but you know you don't get everything you wish for." Rachel said.

"Yeah." Randy said.

"How's Torrie?" Rachel asked.

"She's doing good." Randy said.

"How far along is she?" Rachel asked.

"She's about 6 months." Randy said.

"That's good." Rachel said.

"Yeah." Randy said.

"I can't believe in 3 months she's gonna give birth to your baby." Rachel said.

"I know! I can't wait!" Randy said.

John awoke the next day. He opened his eyes and searched the room to find Rachel.

'Was it all a dream?' John thought when he noticed Rachel wasn't there.

John got up and got ready to go to the arena. John got ready to dress up and packed his stuff. He got ready to leave for the arena. John made sure that everything was with him. He walked out of the room and walked towards the elevator. The elevator door opened and Randy was standing there.

"Hey Randy!" John said.

"John..." Randy said a bit pissed.

"How are you, man?" John asked as he got on the elevator.

"A little bit pissed off at you." Randy said.

"Okay, look man I didn't mean to hurt your sister." John said.

"If you didn't why did you do it?" Randy asked.

"I don't know. Randy, man you gotta help me. I don't want to lose your sister and I really want to change everything." John said.

"Look John, my sister's personal life is none of my business. I've learned my lesson after telling her that you were my best friend and that you were 3 years older then her." Randy said.

"Come on man, this is really important. I need your help. You're my best friend." John said.

"I guess, but if you clue my sister in that I helped you, you're dead!" Randy said.

"I promise I won't!" John said as they got off of the elevator.

"So what's the problem?" Randy asked.

"Theodore said Eric's pushing for me to be on Raw. Theodore wants me to work this thing out with Rachel and I don't know how." John said.

"Oh my. Well I'll try to talk to my sister. But I doubt it will be before you even go to Raw." Randy said.

"Thanks man!" John said as he did his handshake with Randy.

John was getting ready to leave.

"John." Randy said as John turned around.

"Yeah?" John asked.

"Try to talk to her. Tell her how you actually feel." Randy said.

"I'll try." John said as he walked out towards his car.

John was headed towards the arena because they had a showing to do. He arrived at the arena and saw Rachel getting ready to walk inside the arena. He decided to talk to her. John walked up to Rachel.

"Hey Rachel!" John said as Rachel turned around.

"Hi John!" Rachel said as the pain in her stomach came from when Orlando had punched her in the stomach.

Rachel gripped her stomach. John looked at her.

"Are you okay?" John asked as he grabbed Rachel's stuff from her.

"My stomach still hurts from Sunday. Here I'll carry my stuff." Rachel said as she clutched her stomach again.

Rachel reached for her luggage, but John stopped her.

"No! Let me help you! You're injured." John said.

"I'm fine!" Rachel said as she grabbed her lugguage and walked inside.

'Nice conversation.' John thought to himself walking inside the arena.

Rachel walked into the building still clutching her stomach. She couldn't hold her luggage there was something wrong with her body. Rachel collapsed on the floor when she entered the arena. John got inside and saw Joy rushing towards a body that was on the ground.

"Someone get help!" Joy screamed.

John rushed over to Joy. He noticed the body. It was Rachel's body.

'What happened?' John thought.

"Joy, I want you to help me bring Rachel to the hospital." John said as he lifted Rachel up.

"What about her brother?" Joy asked.

"We'll call him when we're in the car." John said.

"Okay." Joy said.

Joy helped John get Rachel out of the arena. They got in John's car and drove to the hospital. Joy grabbed her phone and called Randy.

"Hello?" Randy said.

"Randy, it's Joy!" Joy said.

"Oh hey! What can I do for you?" Randy asked.

"We're going to bring your sister to the hospital." Joy said.

"What! What happened to her?" Randy asked.

"We don't know." Joy said.

"I'll be there in a few minutes!" Randy said as he hung up the phone.

Randy was getting ready to leave the house. Torrie saw him getting ready to leave.

"Baby, where are you going?" Torrie asked.

"To the hospital." Randy said as he grabbed his jacket.

"What's going on?" Torrie asked.

"Rachel's going to the hospital." Randy said.

"Wait a minute, I'm going with you!" Torrie said grabbing her coat.

Torrie and Randy rushed to the car. They rushed to get to the hospital. John, Joy, and Rachel were already at the hospital. Joy got to the front desk.

"How can I help you, maam?" The lady asked.

"There's something wrong with my best friend and she needs help!" Joy said.

"We'll get her to a room right now. Eric, get this lady into room 215." The lady said as some guy took Rachel and brought her to the room.

Joy and John were told to wait in the waiting room until the doctor had learned what was wrong with her. Randy and Torrie arrived at the hospital.

"Hi! How can I help you?" The lady asked.

"I'm looking for Rachel Orton." Randy said.

"Room 215." The lady said.

Randy and Torrie got to the waiting room where Joy and John were.

"What did the doctor say, man?" Randy asked.

"She hasn't come out yet." John said.

Torrie looked at what Joy was holding. It looked like Joy was holding a birthday present.

"Joy, who's that for?" Torrie asked.

"It's for Rachel. Here Randy, Happy birthday!" Joy said as she grabbed another gift out of her bag.

Joy handed it to Randy. Randy opened the box and saw a necklace with his name on it.

"It's beautiful. Thanks!" Randy said hugging Joy.

"You're welcome!" Joy said.

"Happy birthday, man!" John said shaking hands with Randy.

"Thanks!" Randy said.

Doctor Maxwell walked out of the room.

"Is there any relatvies here?" Doctor Maxwell asked.

"I'm her brother." Randy said stepping forward.

"Can I speak to you?" Doctor Maxwell asked.

"Yeah sure." Randy said as they walked inside the room.

Randy looked at his sister who looked so helpless.

"Randy, you're sister seems to have an illness." Doctor Maxwell.

"What kind of illness?" Randy asked.

"Well it's the kind of illness that we have to keep her in the hospital. Somethings wrong with her stomach. I'm guessing someone may have hit her or did something to her and it's causing her stomach to react different." Doctor Maxwell said.

"Will she get better?" Randy asked.

"I'll give her about a couple of days and we'll send her home." Doctor Maxwell said.

"Thanks, doc! Is it okay if I talk to her?" Randy asked.

"Yes, you may." Doctor Maxwell said as she left the room.

Randy walked over to Rachel. She was opening her eyes.

"Randy?" Rachel whispered.

"Yeah, Chel?" Randy asked as he sat on the chair next to her.

Randy grabbed her hand and held it.

"Happy birthday, Ran!" Rachel whispered as she pulled Randy's hand up to her lips and kissed it.

"Happy birthday, my little sister!" Randy said standing up and kissing Rachel's forehead.

"What happened to me?" Rachel asked.

"The doctor says she wants you to stay in the hospital because you have some type of illness that won't let you leave the hospital for a couple of days. Did someone hurt you?" Randy asked.

Suddenly Rachel had a flashback come through.

_**Flashback**_

_Tonight was the night that John would win the WWE Championship, but Rachel was already getting ready to do her storyline. She had left first with Joy to go get her hair done. When they came back Rachel was asked that she needed to do her storyline at the moment. Rachel met up with Orlando Jordan so that they could begin the storyline. _

_"Ok action!" The cameraman said._

_Orlando was suppose to hit her in the stomach. It was suppose to be a fake punch. As Orlando was getting ready to punch her JBL's music blasted through the arena and Orlando punched Rachel really hard. He wasn't suppose to hit her hard. But Rachel felt the pain inside. It hurt so much. But she did the best to hide it. _

_**End Flashback**_

"Randy, Orlando Jordan did." Rachel whispered.

"What did he do?" Randy whispered sitting down.

"He wasn't suppose to punch me really hard but it was a mistake." Rachel whispered as her voice remind soft.

"It was a mistake, Chel. He should have known." Randy said raising his voice a bit.

"But he heard JBL's music and he knew that instance that it was time for the story line. He knew he was doing it for JBL. He did it because I was John's valet." Rachel whispered.

"This is totally stupid! Rachel, how can you let this happen to yourself." Randy said.

"Because I don't want John to get hurt." Rachel whispered.

"But Rachel you're the one getting hurt! I don't think he would want that. I mean after all he is old enough to take care of himself." Randy said.

"I know he's old enough but I can't help but worry on him getting hurt." Rachel said.

"Rachel, it's time you take care of yourself and let John take care of himself." Randy said.

"I can't I worry about him because I want to spend the rest of my life with him but he's busy running to other girls." Rachel said.

"I know, Chel. But you know how he is. I mean look at me I was like that and I grew out of it when I met Torrie. He'll grow out of it and realize it sooner or later. But I bet it's probably sooner than later." Randy said.

"I hope so." Rachel said.

"Yeah me too. Do you want me to let them in?" Randy asked.

"Let who in?" Rachel asked.

"Let Joy, John, and Torrie in. I'm not sure in Theodore's here though." Randy said.

"Okay." Rachel said.

Randy left the room and told the three to come in.

"Hey Kat!" Joy said as she rushed to the bed and hugged her best friend.

"Hey Joy!" Rachel said.

"Happy birthday, best friend!" Joy said as she handed Rachel the gift.

"Thank you!" Rachel said opening the gift to reveal the book 'The Notebook' and a necklace that had names on it.

The necklace said:

_"Jarmmt Friends Forever!" _

"Awe it's beautiful, Joy!" Rachel said rubbing her fingers against the letters enscripted.

"Your welcome! Always remember us!" Joy said.

"I will do that!" Rachel said.

"Hey Chel!" Torrie said hugging her future sister-in-law.

"Hey Torrie!" Rachel said.

"How you feeling?" Torrie asked.

"A bit tired. How's the babies?" Rachel asked.

"They're a bit of a pain but I just can't wait till they come out." Torrie said.

"I have a feeling those are twin boys." Rachel said.

"I hope they are!" Randy said.

"I hope ones a girl." Joy said.

"I hope so too!" Rachel said as she rubbed Torrie's stomach.

"A girl is okay I guess." Randy said.

John walked over to Rachel.

"Torrie, I think it's time we go home." Randy said.

"Yeah, I think so too!" Torrie said.

"Joy, do you need a ride to the hotel?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. Could you drop me?" Joy asked.

"Yeah sure." Randy said as the three left.

"Wait, I forgot to give this to Rachel." Torrie said getting out a gift from her bag.

Torrie walked back into the room.

"Happy birthday, Rachel!" Torrie said handing her a gift that was in a tiny box.

"Thank you!" Rachel said as Torrie left the room.

Rachel opened the box and read the note.

_Dearest Rachel,_

_Happy 25th Birthday! Hopefully you're still with John and that all your wishes come true. I love you and remember that!_

_Love, _

_ Torrie._

Rachel saw two necklaces. On each necklace it said: _John and Rachel together forever_. Rachel didn't know what to say. She had forgotten John was there when he said something.

"Hey." John whispered.

"Hi." Rachel whispered.

"How are you feeling?" John asked as he grabbed Rachel's hand.

"I feel so sore in the stomach." Rachel said.

"What happened, Rachel?" John asked.

"Orlando punched me really hard when you and JBL were fighting. When he heard JBL's music blast through the arena, he punched me but it wasn't meant to be a hard punch." Rachel said.

"How could you keep this away from me?" John said.

"Because I didn't want you to worry. I was worried about you and I didn't want you to worry about me." Rachel said.

"Rachel, you know I always worry about you. I love you and that's the reason I always worry." John said as he kissed her hand.

"This is gonna be our last time seeing each other." Rachel said.

"I know. I wish I could stay." John said.

"You'll be better on Raw. You'll change everything there." Rachel said.

"But there's one thing that won't be there with me." John said.

"What's that?" Rachel asked as she looked at John.

"You." John said.

"John, I told you that I wish it would work out for us but it's really hard when you're on Raw and I'm on Smackdown." Rachel said.

"I know. Maybe somewhere down that road we'll see each other again." John said.

"I hope so. I'll miss working with you." Rachel said smiling.

"I'll miss that too. But you can call me if you need to talk to someone." John said.

"And you know that if you need someone to be a friend, I'm here for you." Rachel said.

"Good! I can't stand for us to not talk to each other." John said.

"Neither can I." Rachel said.

"You promise our conversations will be honest?" John asked.

"I promise!" Rachel said kissing John's hand.

"I'll definitely miss seeing your smile!" John said making Rachel smile.

"I'll miss your jokes! Oh yeah here Torrie said to give this to you." Rachel said handing John the necklace.

John read the words that written on it.

'If only that was how it is' John said to himself.

"I think I'm gonna go to the hotel and make sure everythings okay. Are you gonna be okay?" John asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Rachel said.

"I'll be back tomorrow!" John said.

"Okay. See you tomorrow!" Rachel said letting go of John's hand.

"Bye baby girl!" John said kissing Rachel's forehead.

"Bye!" Rachel said as she watched John walk away.

Rachel closed her eyes and went to sleep. John couldn't believe that Orlando would do such a thing. Suddenly his phone started to ring.

"Hello?" John asked.

A/N: Who do you think it is? Stay tuned!


	22. Having Hope

**A/N: Thanks for all your reviews! I've been under a lot of stress. I'm going through the process of understanding high school and still dealing with the fact that I just left a school that the friends I thought I had were just a bunch of people who betrayed me for doing the right thing! Thanks everyone! You're reviews are making me feel like I have a lot of friends around the world. Oh yeah if you got a myspace, check my myspace out: Orton**

Chapter 22:

"John, this is Vince!" Vince said.

"Hey Vince! What can I do for you?" John asked.

"You've just been drafted to Raw." Vince said.

"So I have to go to Raw tomorrow?" John asked.

"Yeah." Vince said.

"But Rachel's in the hospital." John said.

"What happened to Rachel?" Vince asked.

"Looks like Orlando punched her stomach really hard and it caused something in her stomach to react differently." John said.

"Why did Orlando punch Rachel really hard?" Vince asked.

"Rachel says when Orlando heard JBL's music he accidently punched her really hard." John said.

"How can he accidently punch her?" Vince asked.

"That's what I'm thinking. Any ways I'll just tell Randy that I'll drop by to see her another day." John said.

"Oh no John, you go ahead. You aren't needed to Monday any ways. So spend as much as time as needed with her." Vince said.

"Are you sure?" John asked.

"Of course! Besides if Eric tries anything on you, he's gonna have to deal with me!" Vince said.

"Thanks Vince!" John said.

"Yeah. Take care, John!" Vince said.

"I will!" John said as he hung up the phone.

John arrived at the hotel and went straight for the bed. He was glad that Rachel and he could talk as friends. At least that was what they were. Rachel was trying so hard to sleep but the feeling of John and her being just friend came through her head. It was like she needed him. But why didn't she want him? Soon enough Rachel drifted into a sleep. John woke up the next morning ready to visit Rachel when he got a call from someone.

"Hello?" John said.

"John, it's Dawn." Dawn said.

"Yeah?" John said.

"I think I'm pregnant with your kid." Dawn said.

"No! We never even did it!" John said.

"Yeah right, John! You're just afraid to admit it because you don't want to hurt that slut Rachel!" Dawn said.

"Rachel ain't no slut you whore! Why don't you go fuck someone else!" John said as he hung up.

'There is no way!' John thought to himself.

John headed to the hospital. He wanted to give Rachel her belated birthday present, but he had to drop by the mall first. He stopped by at the mall to get her a gift. He didn't know what exactly to get her. John had gotten her a ring that was a three-stone Sterling silver CZ ring. Each stone represented the past, the present, and the future. It was beautiful and he thought it was a great gift for her. Because it would explain what they had together, what they have together now, and whats to come for them. John got the present wrapped. He headed towards the hospital now.

"How can I help you, sir?" The lady asked.

"I'm here to see Rachel Orton." John said.

"Okay. She's in room 215." The lady said.

"Thank you!" John said as he headed towards Rachel's room.

John walked in and noticed that Rachel was holding a WWE Magazine with him on the cover.

"Hey baby girl!" John said.

"Hey you!" Rachel said as she put down the magazine.

"I see you couldn't get enough of me?" John asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"What! No... I didn't have anything to do!" Rachel said.

"Sure!" John said.

"I'm sure!" Rachel said as she closed the magazine.

"Whatever! Anyways I got you a gift!" John said.

"What for?" Rachel asked.

"For your birthday!" John said handing Rachel the gift.

"Thanks!" Rachel said as she opened the box.

"Your welcome!" John said.

Rachel was astonished by the ring that John had given her. It was beautiful. She couldn't believe he would buy her such a gift. It was the best gift she had ever gotten.

"I... I don't know what to say. It's beautiful! Thank you so much, John!" Rachel said as she reached out to hug him.

"I knew you would love it!" John said.

"I absolutely love it! It's gorgeous!" Rachel said.

"Any ways I got a call yesterday." John said.

"From Vince?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah." John said.

"What about?" Rachel asked.

"I've been drafted to Raw." John said.

"Awe.. that sucks!" Rachel said.

"I know!" John said.

"But I have faith that you'll do well!" Rachel said.

"I hope so!" John said.

"You will. Trust me on this one!" Rachel said.

"Oh I'll trust you!" John said kissing Rachel's forehead.

"Maybe someday Vince will draft me over to Raw." Rachel said.

"I hope he does!" John said.

"How do you feel about going to Raw?" Rachel asked.

"I feel pretty good but I'm afraid to go over to Raw. I mean I don't really know anyone over there." John said.

"You'll make a lot of friends." Rachel said.

"You think so?" John asked.

"If you made a lot of friends on Smackdown, you'll make a lot of friends on Raw." Rachel said.

Suddenly someone walked in the room. Someone that Rachel thought she'd never see again.

A/N: Who do you think is it? Stay Tuned!


	23. a decision

**A/N: Again thanks so much for all your reviews! It's been a while since I've last been on. I just wanna say thanks to Chain Gang Warrior for her review. I appreciate it a lot! But to everyone else, enjoy the rest of the story! **

**April Orton**

Chapter 23:

"Daddy?" Rachel asked looking at the man.

"Yeah, it's me sweetheart!" Bob said walking over to Rachel and kissing her.

"But I thought you and mom weren't going to come back." Rachel said.

"We never intended to tell you guys that we were never coming back." Bob said.

"Oh. By the way Dad, do you remember John?" Rachel asked as John got off the hospital bed.

"John Cena?" Bob asked John.

"That's me." John said.

"It's been a long time since I last saw you. Look at you, your so big. How are you?" Bob asked.

"I'm doing great, Mr. Orton! How are you?" John asked.

"Oh please call me Bob, John. I'm doing good, thanks for asking!" Bob said.

"Rachel, I think I'm gonna go and let you talk to your dad." John said as he looked at Rachel.

"Please don't leave me." Rachel whispered as John got ready to kiss her cheek.

"But your dad wants to spend time with you." John whispered.

"Please John, I haven't seen him in years. Just please stay with me." Rachel whispered as she looked at her dad.

Bob was smiling at Rachel.

"Okay. But if you want me to leave, I'll leave." John whispered kissing Rachel's forehead.

"Thank you!" Rachel whispered.

"Anything for you." John said.

"So how are you feeling, sweetheart?" Bob asked.

"I'm feeling a bit better but the doctor doesn't want me to go home yet." Rachel said.

"Rachel! Rachel, guess what!" Randy squealed as he got in the hotel room.

Randy froze in his spot when he saw his dad.

"Dad?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, it's me, son!" Bob said.

"I...what are you doing here?" Randy asked.

"I came back home with your mom." Bob said.

"But I thought you told us you weren't going to come back?" Randy asked.

"I never intended for you guys to think that." Bob said.

"Why are you back really? You guys never sent Rachel and me anything." Randy said.

"I'm sorry, son! We're back because we want to be a family." Bob said.

"There is no family. I raised Rachel after you left. John checked on her everyday that he could." Randy said.

"Look we didn't mean to but we got so caught up on my job." Bob said.

The doctor walked into the room.

"Rachel, are you ready to go home?" Doctor Maxwell asked.

"Yeah!" Rachel said.

"Well I'm just letting you know that you can go home now." Doctor Maxwell said.

"Really?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah. I just want you to take care of yourself." Doctor Maxwell said as she left the room.

"Rachel, where do you want to go home?" Bob asked.

"I want to go stay in my house." Rachel said.

"I'll bring you, sweetheart." Bob said.

"No. I want John to bring me home. He's been there for me." Rachel said as John helped her.

"I'm sorry, Bob!" John whispered as John helped Rachel leave the room.

"It's okay. Take good care of her!" Bob said.

"I will." John said.

John helped Rachel into his car.

"Where do you want to stay, Rachel?" John asked.

"Do you mind bringing me to my house? I kind of just want to think about stuff." Rachel said.

"Of course, baby girl!" John said as he drove Rachel to her house.

He helped Rachel to her new house. John had never been to her house. They got into the house and John was really shocked the house wasn't a big house. It was a one story house.

"Baby girl, why is your house so small?" John asked.

"Because I'm the only one living in it." Rachel said.

"I thought you wanted a big house?" John asked.

"Well the thing was I didn't need a big house. I mean after all I'm living all by myself. Is there a reason for me to have such a big house?" Rachel asked.

"Well no..." John said being cut off by his phone ringing.

John looked at the called id 'Vince calling'

"Vince, what can I do?" John asked.

"John, we're gonna need you for a segment now. Where are you?" Vince asked.

"I'm in St. Louis." John said.

"Well I need you to come down to the arena. Raw needs you in a segment." Vince said.

"What about Rachel? She can't move around a lot without someone helping her." John said as Rachel shot him a glare.

"Bring her with you. I would like to speak to her." Vince said.

"Yes. We'll be there in a few." John said as he hung up the phone.

"What now?" Rachel asked.

"We have to go to the arena. They need me for a segment and Vince would like to speak to you." John said.

"Okay." Rachel said as she dragged John into her bedroom.

John walked in the room with her and notice that parts of the walls had pictures of him and her. Rachel went to bend over and get her luggage, when John stopped her.

"Just pick your clothes out. I'll put it in my bag so it's easier." John said.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah. You know you can't carry anything." John said.

"How about I put it in a backpack?" Rachel asked.

"Okay. I'll get it though." John said as he grabbed a backpack.

"It's right there." Rachel pointed to her backpack in her closet.

John picked up the backpack that Rachel was pointing to. He got it for Rachel. Rachel was packing a few of her clothes.

"Are you sure I won't need more outfits?" Rachel asked as John zipped the backpack close.

"Positive. Besides you're on Smackdown, your just going to talk to Vince on Raw." John said.

"Yeah. You're right!" Rachel said.

"So are we ready to go?" John asked.

"Yeah." Rachel said as she grabbed her purse.

Rachel was getting ready to grab her backpack when John's hand touched her. There was a certain electricity that made the two pull back. John grabbed the backpack and threw it on his shoulder.

"I told you I would carry it for you." John said as they walked out of the bedroom.

Rachel and John walked towards the car. Rachel opened the door as John held her close to him.

"Why do you smell good?" John asked as he sniffed her.

"It's perfume." Rachel said.

"That shit smells good. What is it?" John asked.

"I don't know, Randy got it for me when Torrie and him went to Bath and Body Works. It smells like Rice Krisipies." Rachel said.

"I know. That's why I asked you why you smelt so good." John said helping Rachel in the car.

"I like the smell." Rachel said.

"I do too!" John said.

John shut the door and went to the drivers side and got in. He drove them to the arena. Vince was already waiting for them in front of the entrance.

"Hey Vince!" Rachel said as John helped her walk towards him.

"Hey sweetie! I heard what happened. I'm really sorry! Are you okay?" Vince asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine! I'm just glad nothing wrong happened." Rachel said.

"Well where do I have to go, Vince?" John asked.

"You just go to your locker room. It has your name on it." Vince said.

"Okay. Thanks! I'll meet get you later, Rachel. Bye!" John said as he walked inside the arena.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Rachel asked Vince as he helped her into the arena.

"Well we have a lot of things to talk about." Vince said as they walked around.

"Like what?" Rachel asked.

"Well I'm deeply sorry about Orlando Jordan's action and I'm willing to have you take a break from wrestling to make sure that your stomach is alright." Vince said.

"I think I'll be perfectly capable of going back to Smackdown this Thursday." Rachel said.

"Are you positive? Because I'm really willing to offer you a couple of days off of work. And if it makes you happy, you're free to stay with John during the couple of days." Vince said.

"Really, it's okay. John and I have talked about how we are to forget about our storyline. I've also made the decision that I do want to go back to Smackdown this week because that is where I belong." Rachel said.

"Okay. That's perfectly fine, but just know that if you need to take a couple of weeks off, go ahead. But the other thing is that Eric is kind of pushing you to go to Raw." Vince said.

"What? Why? Doesn't he have enough divas over there?" Rachel asked.

"He has enough divas but he wants someone who can handle competition and you're one to handle competition." Vince said.

"So when do you want me to go to Raw?" Rachel asked.

"We were thinking in about 3 months." Vince said.

"In September?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah." Vince said.

"Sure. I'll be fine with that." Rachel said.

"We're gonna have you come out to save Ashley and Trish, but you're hiding your face and no music will play when you come out. Then you'll come out at the end of 8 man tag team match. You'll come out when their celebrating." Vince said.

"Okay. That's fine with me." Rachel said.

"Yeah. But we'll give you the script before you start." Vince said.

"Vince, can I ask you something?" Rachel asked.

"Anything, sweetie." Vince said looking at Rachel.

"I think I want the last 3 months off." Rachel said.

"Why is that?" Vince asked.

"You see John and I are having trouble with our relationship together. I mean we're friends but I know John wants to become a couple again. I just don't know what to do." Rachel said.

"Sweetie, I'll gladly let you take that vacation. But if I may I don't think this will help but maybe it will." Vince said.

"What is it?" Rachel asked.

"That was how Linda and I were when we went out. I was like John, I always ran to someone until I understood that I needed Linda a lot. It was hard but Linda gave me my space and time. I thought it over and I knew what I wanted. I wanted to be with Linda." Vince said.

"Really? But you guys never seemed to have problems like that." Rachel said.

"Well that was before sweetie. But take it from me, I think John's ready to start over. The best thing is to take as much space you guys need and you guys will be able to start all over again. So maybe John has cheated on you but it was a test." Vince said.

"A test?" Rachel asked.

"Yes a test. A test to see if you would actually believe that if he did cheat on you, you would get angry. I'm guessing that is how you felt when that happened. But your relationship together was being tested. It was to see if you guys could make it. Because if you don't make it that means that you guys can never face obstacles that come your way." Vince said.

"I never thought of it like that." Rachel said.

"That's why Linda and I are still together. We go through the obstacles together. But Rachel, think about it. Would you just want to give up on a guy and never face the obstacles together? Take the 3 months to think each day. And you're free to go to Raw if you want." Vince said.

"Thanks Vince! Was that all you wanted to speak to me about?" Rachel asked.

"Yes! You're excused now." Vince said as Rachel used the wall to help her walk to John's Locker Room.

"Hey Rachel!" Trish said.

"Hey Trish!" Rachel said.

"Let me help you!" Trish said.

Trish helped Rachel towards John's locker room. Rachel knocked on the door.

"I'm coming!" They heard John say.

John opened the locker room door.

"Come on, Rachel." John said as he wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I hate having to be like this." Rachel said.

"Well we just have to blame Orlando Jordan." Trish said.

"That's so true, Trish!" John said.

"I gotta go! I'll see you later, Chel!" Trish said kissing her on the cheek as she left the room.

Trish closed the door on the way out. John helped Rachel to the couch.

"Do you want to lay down or sit down?" John asked.

"I'm kind of sleepy." Rachel said.

"Okay. You can put your head on my lap." John said as he sat down.

Rachel sat down and rested her head on John's lap. She closed her eyes and drifted into a sleep. John listened to Rachel's breathing. It must have been hard for her to deal with the fact that her father had just come back after all those years. This was a bad turn for her. First she couldn't talk to John, then she started to talk to him about where they were heading, she injures herself in order to protect him, and she sees her father that has neglected her and her brother after all those years. Her breathing sounded pretty normal. But something was starting to worry John. Why did Vince want to talk to Rachel all of a sudden? It was so strange. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." John said trying not to wake Rachel up.

"John, they need you for your segment right now." The stageman said.

"Okay. I'll be there in a few." John said.

"Okay." The stageman said shutting the door.

John tried to get Rachel up.

"Rachel, baby girl wake up." John said.

Rachel started to stir but didn't wake up.

"Rachel, baby girl you gotta wake up." John said as he blew at Rachel's ear.

Rachel started giggling. She opened her eyes and sat up.

"That tickles!" Rachel said as she looked at John.

"Does it really?" John asked as he tried blowing at Rachel's ears again.

Rachel giggled as she watched John attempt to blow at her ear again.

"Why did you wake me up?" Rachel asked.

"Because I need to do my segment. Do you want to stay here or do you want me to bring you to Trish?" John asked.

"I think I'd like to stay here." Rachel said.

"Are you sure? I might be long." John said.

"Then I have a long time to sleep." Rachel said.

"Okay. I'll be back!" John said as he left the room.

As John left the room, he felt bad about leaving Rachel in the room all by herself. He decided to walk towards Dave and Amy's locker room. He knocked on the door.

"Just a sec!" You could hear Amy saying.

Amy rushed to answer the door.

"Hey John!" Amy said opening the door.

"Hey Ames! Can you and Dave do me a huge favor?" John asked.

"Yeah sure!" Amy said.

"Thanks!" John said.

John left and went to do his segment. Amy and Dave went to watch Rachel in John's locker room. They knocked on the door.

"Come in!" They heard Rachel say.

Amy opened the door to see Rachel trying to get her dress on.

"Chel, what are you doing?" Amy asked as she ran to her.

"I can't get my dress on!" Rachel said as she tried again.

"Let me help you." Amy said as she helped Rachel put the black tube dress on.

Dave felt so bad for Rachel. He had never seen her being treated like a child. It must have been really hard for her.

"Lea, do you want us to bring you somewhere?" Dave asked.

"Um...no, I just want to stay here." Rachel said.

"Why are you dressed so pretty, Rachel? Is John taking you out to dinner or something?" Amy asked.

"No. Paul says Ric and him have a surprise for me. He says its because he wanted me to forget about what Orlando Jordan did. I swear everyone is treating me like a kid. I wish they would understand. I can walk!" Rachel said as she stood up but fell as the pain came back.

"Chel, are you okay!" Amy asked as she helped Rachel get up.

"I'm fine! Can you guys just help me walk? I feel like I'll be able to walk on my own." Rachel said as Dave helped Amy hold Rachel.

"Of course!" Dave said as they got out of the room and walked around the hall.

"Dave, maybe you should hold her hand to see if she's able to walk." Amy said as they each held one of Rachel's hand.

Rachel was able to walk again on her own.

"Thanks guys!" Rachel said.

"It was our pleasure!" Dave said as they let go of Rachel's hand.

Rachel was able to walk on her own. John had finished his segment and went to go get Rachel so that they could leave. John noticed that Rachel was walking on her own.

"Rachel, you're walking!" John exclaimed as he hugged her.

"Yeah, Dave and Amy helped me." Rachel said.

"That's good! Do you want me to drop you home now?" John asked.

"Yeah, could...

A/N: What happened? Stay Tuned


	24. yet another i think i'm

**A/N: Thanks for those reviews! You guys are the best! The story is about to come to an end sometime around October. I don't know if you guys want a sequel that follows so review if you want a sequel. **

**Chain Gang Warrior: somethings with my internet and it won't let me review! So I'm just gonna tell you here that I love the story and you should definitely update fast! **

**April Orton**

Chapter 24:

Rachel froze when she saw Candice standing there.

"John, I was looking all over for you, baby!" Candice said clutching John's arm.

'Did I just hear her call John, baby? But he didn't tell me he had a girlfriend.' Rachel thought to herself.

"You were? I was just talking to Rachel." John said as he looked at Rachel.

"I'm just gonna leave." Rachel said as she grabbed her stuff and left the room.

Rachel needed to find Trish. She could not take this anymore. Vince was wrong or was he? Was this yet another test that she needed to overcome? Was this an obstacle that she needed to face alone? Rachel reached Trish's locker room. She banged on the door. Trish opened the door and looked at Rachel who was now in tears.

"Kat, oh my god! What's wrong?" Trish asked as she hugged her best friend.

"Can we just talk about it at my house? I think I just want to go home." Rachel said as she tried wiping the tears away.

"Yeah of course!" Trish said.

"I just need to find Ashley." Rachel said.

"She's in here. Ashley!" Trish said.

"I'm coming!" Ashley said as she grabbed her stuff and got ready to leave.

"Okay so we're ready?" Trish asked.

"Yeah. I'm ready!" Rachel said.

"I'm ready too!" Ashley said as she got out of the room.

"Okay well let's go!" Trish said as they walked out of the arena.

John was frantically looking for Rachel. After Candice had come, John had noticed that there were some kind of tension building up inside Rachel. John ran smack into Shawn.

"Shawn, have you seen Rachel?" John asked trying to catch his breath.

"Last I seen her she was in tears with Trish. I don't know why she was crying. I feel sorry for her though." Shawn said.

"Thanks any ways, Shawn! Bye!" John said as he ran to look for Rachel.

The next person John ran into was Amy.

"Amy, have you seen Rachel?" John asked.

"Nope. Not since you told me to watch her. Why don't you try calling her cell?" Amy said.

"Okay thanks!" John said as he went to get his stuff.

John ran to his car and threw everything inside his car. John grabbed his phone and called Rachel's cell phone. Rachel heard 'Right Now' which meant that John was calling.

"Ashley, can you answer this call? It's John." Rachel said as she handed the phone to Ashley.

"Of course!" Ashley said.

Ashley flipped open the phone and clicked the green button.

"Hello." Ashley said.

John thought he had heard Ashley's voice and thought he had gotten the wrong number.

"Ashley?" John asked.

"Yeah?" Ashley said.

"Why do you have Rachel's phone?" John asked.

"Look John, she's not here at the moment. Trish took her out to relax and feel calm. Can you just leave her alone? She doesn't feel like talking to you." Ashley said as she hung up the phone.

John looked at the phone. Calm Rachel down? What would happen to her? Was it because he was with Candice? Ashley handed Rachel her phone.

"I can't believe John would do that. I can not honestly believe he wouldn't tell you." Trish said as she drove to Rachel's house.

"Well maybe he just a lot of stuff in his mind. I mean it's not like he would probably want to tell me." Rachel said.

"But he's you're best friend." Ashley said.

"It's probably something he doesn't want to talk to me about." Rachel said.

"But that's ridiculous." Trish said as they arrived at Rachel's house.

"I don't know. That's just a thought." Rachel said.

"I guess you may be right." Ashley said as they got out of the car.

"So Trish, when has Vince and Eric decided to bring you back?" Rachel asked.

"In September, they said that they want me to come out and help Ashley." Ashley said.

Rachel heard her cell ringing. She looked at the caller id 'Torrie calling'. She wasn't done setting ringtones for everyone.

"Hey Tor!" Rachel siad as she answered the phone.

"Guess what!" Torrie exclaimed.

"What? What happened? Is everything alright?" Rachel asked.

"Randy proposed to me!" Torrie said.

"What? When did this happen?" Rachel asked.

"Just now!" Torrie said.

"Torrie, come here John's here! He needs your help!" Rachel could hear Randy say in the background.

"Torrie...I...I...think...I'll...let you help...John." Rachel said struggling to get his name out.

Torrie could hear the tension in her voice.

"Rachel Katherine Orton, don't you dare get off this phone with me!" Torrie said as she shouted into the phone.

Randy looked at her. John looked at Torrie and walked over to her.

"Tor, let me talk to her." John said.

"I don't know if she's still here. Rachel!" Torrie said but it was to late Rachel had hung up the phone.

Torrie waddled her way to get her coat.

"I'll be back. I need to go see if Rachel's okay." Torrie said as she left the house.

"What happened, John?" Randy asked.

"Randy, look I hadn't told your sister that I go out with Candice. I didn't know if I should have told her." John said.

"John, you told me you needed help getting my sister back and your with Candice. I don't know how I can help you now." Randy said.

"She knew that I would get with someone. What was I thinking? I can't believe I could do such a thing." John said.

"Look John, maybe you do need to be away from my sister. I mean everytime you guys are with each other, the other one gets hurt." Randy said.

The phone started to ring and Randy answered the phone.

"Hello?" Randy said.

"Randy, its Vince!" Vince said.

"Hey Vince! What can I do for you?" Randy asked.

"Well I know that your sister probably told you but if she hasn't yet, she asked me if she could take 3 months off." Vince said.

"What! Why?" Randy asked as John looked at him.

"I think its best you ask her that question. All I can say is its very personal." Vince said.

"Okay. Thanks, Vince! Is that all you called for me for?" Randy asked.

"Oh yeah, Randy you're going over to Smackdown." Vince said.

"When did this happen?" Randy asked.

"Just a couple of hours ago." Vince said.

"Oh okay. So I'll be on Smackdown on Thursday?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. And that was all I needed to talk to you about." Vince said.

"Okay. Thanks! Bye Vince!" Randy said as he hung up the phone.

"What happened?" John asked.

"I got drafted to Smackdown." Randy said.

"Awesome! You and Torrie will be together." John said.

"Yeah. Did my sister tell you anything earlier when she was with you?" Randy asked.

"No. Why? What happened?" John said.

"I don't know and I need to figure it out." Randy said.

"Is there something wrong with her?" John asked.

"I don't know. John, look I think we should just talk tomorrow. I need to go visit my sister." Randy said.

"I'll go with you." John said.

"No John, if you go it may just cause more pain for her to tell me." Randy said.

"But I want to know if she's alright." John said.

"Look, the best thing is for you to just let me figure out what's going on with her." Randy said.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow man." John said as he left.

Randy got in his car and drove towards Rachel's house. Torrie had already gotten there.

"What is the problem?" Torrie asked as she entered the house.

"Look he didn't tell me, he was with Candice." Rachel said as the four girls sat in the living room .

"I don't blame you for leaving like that. I mean he should have told you." Ashley said.

"I agree. What do you think, Tor?" Trish said.

"I agree and neither has Candice told me anything." Torrie said.

"I just...it's just i'm speechless." Rachel said.

"I would be if I was in your position." Trish said.

"But look I told Vince I needed 3 months off so that I could think of what's going on with John and me." Rachel said.

"What! Why so long?" Ashley asked.

"Because I'm suppose to come back to Raw to help you and Trish face Torrie, Candice, and Lisa." Rachel said.

"I don't think I want to be there if you're gonna be there." Torrie said.

"Hey, don't worry I promise I won't personally attack you as much as I'll attack Candice. But if its needed, I have too." Rachel said.

"That's the same for me!" Trish said.

"Me too!" Ashley said.

"And you guys know that if I have to hurt you guys, that it's part of the storyline too!" Torrie said.

"Of course!" Rachel said.

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Rachel said walking towards the front door.

Rachel opened the door to see that her brother, Randy was standing on the other side.

"Hey Randy!" Rachel said as she hugged him.

"Hey Chel!" Randy said.

"Come in! We're in the living room." Rachel said.

Randy walked into the house while Rachel shut the door. Randy and Rachel walked towards the living room. Randy took a seat next to Torrie.

"Hey baby!" Torrie said kissing Randy.

"Get a room!" Rachel said as she sat in between Ashley and Trish.

Randy and Torrie pulled apart.

"So Rachel, Vince tells me you asked for 3 months off. Why is that?" Randy asked looking at her.

"I think I need time to heal up the stomach. The doctor said that I should take a break and go back when I'm ready. Which will not be now or anytime soon." Rachel said.

"That's good. But did Vince say it was okay to visit any shows?" Torrie asked.

"He said visiting Raw was perfectly fine. As for Smackdown, I told him I would probably like to do a promo or something. But photo shoots I'll definitely be apart of!" Rachel said.

"Okay, at least you're going to be doing something." Trish said.

"Yeah. Vince told me earlier before the attack happened that I was going to be on the cover of Smackdown's magazine." Rachel said.

"Which issue?" Ashley asked.

"The July issue." Rachel said.

"That's great!" Randy said as he hugged his sister.

"Thanks! I'm so excited to be on the cover of the magazine!" Rachel squealed.

"You'll be perfect for the cover." Trish said.

"Yeah and I have an autograph session tomorrow!" Rachel said.

"Who are you signing autographs with?" Ashley asked.

"I'm not sure. They said that was I get there I'll see who it is." Rachel said.

"Hoping it's not John are you?" Torrie asked.

"Yeah. But if it happens, it happens." Rachel said.

"What do you think will happen though?" Trish asked.

"We're just signing autographs its not like anything bad can happen." Rachel said.

"So what if a kid wants John and you to take a picture?" Randy asked.

"I'll do it. I mean they are my fans." Rachel said.

"That's good. Who are you hoping it is?" Ashley asked.

"I'm hoping its Shannon." Rachel said.

"Why Shannon?" Trish asked.

"Because he's really fun working with. I mean I've had to run into him a couple of times." Rachel said.

"Yeah he's really funny!" Torrie said.

"He's really cute too!" Trish said.

"Okay. Let's stay on a good subject." Randy said.

"Yeah." Ashley said.

"You know I can't wait till the twins are born!" Rachel squealed rubbing Torrie's stomach.

"We can't wait either!" Ashley and Trish squealed rubbing Torrie's stomach as well.

"I can't wait too!" Randy said kissing Torrie on the cheek.

"Randy, you think I can talk to you in the kitchen alone?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah sure. You guy will watch Torrie right?" Randy asked looking at Trish and Ashley.

"Of course!" They said in unison.

"Okay. Let's go to the kitchen." Rachel said.

"What do you want to talk about?" Randy asked.

"Randy, I think I'm...

A/N: What do you think she's gonna say to Randy? Is she gonna explain why she wants three months off? Is three months necessary for her to think about John? Will John ever find the way back to Rachel's heart? Will the two ever end up together? Stay Tuned!


	25. Something Like You

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! You guys are awesome! Oh yeah I noticed if you guys had a myspace i had given you the wrong thing its: **

**April Orton**

**Chapter 24:**

"Randy, I think I'm ready to just give up wrestling. I don't think I belong there anymore." Rachel said.

"Rachel, what are you talking about? You do belong there! You're fans love you! You're awesome out there!" Randy said.

"I just don't know what I'm gonna do. It's to much! I just want to give up and live my life the normal way again." Rachel said.

"Rachel, I knew this would come sometime soon. I think you're awesome! You're fans love you and want you there. I know that it's complicated right now but you have to be there. I want you there. Trish, Ashley, and Torrie want you there. Amy and Dave want you there. Everyone wants you there." Randy said.

"Yeah but everything is just heading in the wrong direction." Rachel said.

"Well you're not perfect and everyone else isn't perfect. We're humans and we make mistakes." Randy said.

"I just can't take it! I just want everything to be the way it was." Rachel said.

"Well you know that you can't always get what you want." Randy said.

"I just wish that I had John with me and I wouldn't have to worry about what would happen. I wish he was here. It hurts a lot to not see him." Rachel said as the tears welled up in her eyes.

"Rachel, he's hurting too. I told him that he shouldn't have come because it may have caused more drama but if you want me to tell him to come, I can." Randy said as he moved his thumb over his sister's eyes and wiped the tears away.

"Could you do that?" Rachel asked.

"Of course!" Randy said.

"I guess I should tell Trish and Ashley thanks for dropping me home." Rachel said.

"Yeah. Torrie and I will leave right after John gets here." Randy said.

Rachel walked towards the living room. Trish and Ashley looked at Rachel.

"Rachel, we're just gonna head to the hotel. We'll see you in 3 months right? But we'll visit you too!" Trish said as she hugged her best friend.

"Of course!" Rachel said.

"Well I'll miss you a lot!" Ashley said.

"I'll miss you too!" Rachel said hugging Ashley.

Rachel walked Trish and Ashley to the door. Rachel closed the door. Randy called John. John was just getting ready to go back to the hotel when he got a call. He looked at the caller id.

"Hey man! What's up?" John asked.

"My sister wants to see you." Randy said.

"I'll be there in 2 minutes." John said hanging up as he drove towards Rachel's house.

Randy watched as his sister walked back and forth in her spot.

"Chel, don't worry! Nothing bad is going to happen!" Randy said.

'That's what you think, Randy." Rachel said to herself.

Rachel was getting nervous. She said to herself that she was ready. She was ready to do this. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

'That's him.' Rachel thought to herself.

"I'll get it so that Torrie and I can leave." Randy told Rachel.

"Okay." Rachel said.

"Torrie's gonna leave her car here and we'll get it tomorrow." Randy said as Torrie waddled towards them.

"Ready?" Torrie asked.

"Yeah." Randy said.

"Goodluck!" Torrie said kissing Rachel on the cheek.

"Thanks!" Rachel said.

"Call us if you need anything!" Randy said hugging his sister.

"I will!" Rachel said as she watched them walk towards the door.

She looked down and heard the door shut. John was walking towards her.

"Hey Rachel." John whispered as he walked up to her.

"Hey." Rachel said looking at for the first time.

Rachel's heart started to beat a lot faster. What was going on? Where was her anger? Why wasn't she yelling at him?

"You wanted to see me?" John asked meeting her gaze.

"I need to talk to you." Rachel said.

"Sure." John said.

"Let's talk in my room." Rachel said as they walked towards her room.

"Okay." John said as they got into Rachel's room.

Rachel sat on the bed.

"You can sit down." Rachel said.

John sat down and looked at Rachel.

"What do you want to talk about?" John asked.

_So many times I thought I held it in my hands  
__but just like grains of sand  
__love slipped through my fingers  
__so many nights I asked the Lord above  
__Please make me lucky enough to find a love that lingers  
__Something keeps telling me that you could be my answered prayer  
__you must be heaven sent, I swear  
__cuz..._

"Why didn't you tell me you were with her?" Rachel asked as the tears formed around her eyes.

"I couldn't see you hurt. Not after what I've been putting you through." John said.

"But you told me when we were in the hospital that you wanted to be honest in every conversation we had. There isn't an honesty in that." Rachel said as the tears came out.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't see you hurt again." John said as he reached over to wipe the tears of her eyes.

Surely Rachel didn't move away. She need to feel John's arms around her. She needed him to love her again.

_Something happens when you look at me I forget to speak  
__something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak  
__could it be true is this what God has meant for me?  
__cuz baby I can't believe... that something like you could happen to me_

"I need you so much! I miss you too much! The pain isn't going away! I want you to love me again!" Rachel said feeling her voice crack.

"I want to love you! I do need you! But you know I can't do that to Candice." John said.

"Will you just love me tonight?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel...you're hurt." John said.

_yeah yeah...something like you_

"John, the pain isn't there anymore. I want you to make love to me." Rachel said.

_Girl in your eyes I feel your fire burn  
__oh your secrets I will learn  
__even if it takes forever  
__with you by my side I can do anything  
__I don't care what tomorrow brings as long as we're together  
__my heart is telling me that you could me my meant to be  
__I know it more each time we touch  
__cuz..._

"If thats what you want." John said pulling Rachel to him.

Rachel sat on John's lap and planted her lips on his lips. The electricity shot through them again. The two really did need each other. John moved his hand up Rachel's tank-top and grabbed one of her breast. Rachel moaned softly and John tortured her. John pulled Rachel's tank-top over her head and noticed she didn't have a bra on. Rachel pulled John's shirt over his head.

_Something happens when you look at me I forget to speak  
__Something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak  
__could it be true is this what God has meant for me?  
__cuz baby I can't believe...that something like you could happen to me_

John and Rachel had practically pulled each others clothes off at one swift moment. They were ready to be together. United as one.

_Something magical (something magical)  
__something spiritual (something spiritual)  
__something strong than the two of us alone  
__something physical  
__something undeniable (undeniable)  
__nothing like anything (anything) that I've ever known  
__cuz..._

John made love to Rachel till their bodies became weak. John looked over at Rachel he was now asleep. He was happy that he was her first. But he had cheated on his girlfriend. But it was all for the right reason. He needed Rachel so much. It hurt to not have her. The sun was getting ready to come up, John decided that it was time for him to leave. He got dressed.

_Something happens when you look at me I forget to speak_

John looked at Rachel. Why was it everytime he looked at her, everything seemed to stop for a moment.

_Something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak  
__could it be true is this what God has meant for me?  
__cuz baby I can't believe...that something like you could happen to me_

Rachel started to stir. She opened her eyes and saw John getting dressed up. John looked at Rachel.

"Hey." John whispered as he sat at her side.

"Hey. Where are you going?" Rachel asked.

"I'm gonna head back to the hotel. Candice might be looking for me." John said.

Just the sound of her name, made Rachel's heart fall back into pieces.

"Oh. I'll walk you to the door." Rachel said as she got up and grabbed some of her clothes and dressed into them.

John and Rachel walked towards the door. Rachel opened the door.

"Thanks for last night." Rachel whispered as John turned around one last time.

"And thank you!" John said as Rachel kissed his cheek.

"I'll miss you!" Rachel said as she hugged John one last time.

"I'll miss you too!" John said as he let her go.

"Bye!" Rachel said as John walked towards his car.

"Bye!" John said as he got in his car.

Rachel shut the door and fell straight to the floor. The tears came out. The one guy she loved was now out of her life.

_Something happened...ohhhh, can't believe that you happened to me  
__hey yeah..._

A/N: THE END! Soon to have a sequel! Thanks for everything you guys! You've made me a stronger writer! Thanks and you guys were great reviewers!


	26. Authors Note

All right I know I'm not supposed to be doing this but a lot of you have been leaving reviews saying that I should add to this story but this story is complete and if you haven't been keeping up with my FanFiction profile then you're basically missing out. Because this story does have a sequel to it. It's called Forever, For Always, For You. And thank you so much for all the support that you've shown to me. Thank you for your remarkable comments and all the wonderful ideas that were given to me. Thanks for leaving your reviews and you know if you keep up with my profile then you'll see my updates. Be sure to check out my other stories as well. And thank you so much for your undying support! Love ya all!

yours truly,

Kaila Anne


End file.
